Together and the beginning
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: This is the story of how Inuyasha and Kagome get together, and what happens after words in the story of there life ahead of them. This is first novel of 4 I plan to write, first Inuyasha makes Kagome his mate and Kagome is happy and it turns out she is pregnant. Watch as the months fly and how they got together in the first place and the surprising reaction of Hojo LEMON BLUE ROZE
1. New Tatto?

Inuyasha was sitting by himself near a fire. Miroku and Shippo were injured so Sango stay back to take care of them, since Inuyasha was impatient as usual he and Kagome had gone on ahead. Kagome had 14 days off, or as she called it '2 weeks' before they had to go back to her time. Tonight was the first night for them to walk alone and right now was the worst time in the world to be doing it. It just happen to be spring time, and for demons it was mating season. Inuyasha was now 'excited' when ever he saw or even thought of Kagome.

'Damn Season' Inuyasha thought 'and it isn't helping with the fact that Kagome is right now taking a bath and that I can hear every movement she makes, even her heart beat. Speaking of her heart beat it sounds a little slower than usual.' Inuyasha ears twitch a little more, her heart beat was very slower and even her breath, and he couldn't hear her humming or her making any movement in the water. 'I better go check on her,' he thought, so he got up and ran the short distance to the hot spring, he was now on the edge just one more step and he would see her. He took a deep breath and carefully took a quick peep, his head stop and jaw broke open. There was Kagome, sleeping peacefully in the hot water, she was sort of covered but basically she was nude. Inuyasha could see a great deal of her chest but the water was very dark and in the dim light he couldn't see through it and it happen to cover just 3 inches above her nipples. Then it showed a little stop exposing her belly button but the water once again covered her hip hiding her sweet spot. But it showed a large amount of her beautifully smooth legs. Her hair was wet and you could just make out some of the drops of water of her hair in the moon light. Stunning would be an insult compare to how beautiful she was that Inuyasha couldn't stop looking. Any human or demon would die to just get one touch of Kagome, and Inuyasha was no exception. 'Quite looking, quite looking!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind but sadly he just shut down his brain and began to walk towards Kagome not bothering to take off his clothes. Once in front of her he couldn't stop looking at her, he wanted to touch her, not her breast or anything like that but maybe on the arm or face would give him shivers. He move and carefully sat right next to Kagome and then move her sleeping figure on his lap, Kagome stir a little but then calm down and continue to sleep. The water still manage to cover Kagome certain stops but that just made her look more desirable, Inuyasha continue to gaze at her his ears twitching every time she took a breath. He felt an eager to take her and make her his now, but he couldn't, he couldn't just force her, his ears flatten at the thought.

'Its not like she would want to be the mate with a half breed anyways, I mean look at her, she deserves so much better than me.' Inuyasha sigh as he continue to look at her, his ears pick up quickly when Kagome said something.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered with her eyes still close.

'Is she sleep talking?' Inuyasha thought.

"love you…" she whispered again, Inuyasha heart skip a beat as he herd this, his ears strain to go up taller, deciding it what he heard was right.

'Kagome, could she have,' but then he shook the thought out of his head. 'No, she probably meant some one else, some one like maybe that Hobo or whatever his name was.' Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small growl out. He rather have almost anyone else have her then him, that stupid ass just got on his nerve, the wimp hand NO back bone and his stupid strange bandages and strange herbs (cough drops and craps like that) never work in the slightest. 'No one is good enough for Kagome,' Inuyasha thought 'not even me' he thought sadly again, but it didn't mean that for now he could pretend that Kagome might ever even have feelings for him, in the way that he felt for her. He brought his hand up and lightly touch her check with his hand caressing them feeling how soft and warm her cheek was. He thought nothing could break his happy feeling right now, but he had to temp faith as he caught the faint smell of…Koga. Inuyasha growled as he held Kagome closer to him, Hofo was bad, but he rather have Kagome love _him_ then Koga. He knew that Kagome was to good for him, but he didn't need the ass to freaking telling him and remind him, its not like he hasn't already been told enough in his life. By the smell Inuyasha guess he was about 60 miles away, he continue to smell him, hoping to god that he would miss their sent. But the bastards nose was able to smell Kagome, Inuyasha could smell the sent stop, and then began to come towards them. Inuyasha growled, and he almost lost it when his fragile ears pick up Koga's words as he continue to run closer.

"_Your mine….." _

Inuyasha ears twitch like if a mosquito had tried to land on it, he held Kagome even closer if that was possible, hell would freeze over before Koga laid a filthy hand on his Kagome.

"Stay away you mangy wolf" Inuyasha whispered, but he knew Koga could hear him.

"_Inuyasha stay away from Kagome, she mine not yours!" _Koga snapped back, Inuyasha let another small growl from his chest before answering.

"To hell she is, I'll be dead before you get to even speak to her!" Inuyasha whispered back, thanking the heavens that Kagome was a heavy sleeper.

"_Don't humor me, and tell me why she would even considered loving a half- breed like you!"_ Koga shot back, Inuyasha flinch slightly at the insult but Koga wasn't done. _"At least she would more in likely would love me because I'm a full demon, I'm not a freak like you!" _Koga said, getting closer, he was now 35 miles away.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha almost yelled not caring if Kagome would wake up or not. "Your wrong Kagome love me, she doesn't care if I'm a half-demon or not!" Inuyasha shouted, he could smell Koga getting closer, he was now 21 miles away.

"_Alright, if you're so confident then when I get their why don't we wake her up and ask her, shall we?" _Koga ask with a grin, Inuyasha growled again, Inuyasha knew that her answer would be no, and that Koga would take her away from him.

'He'll never touch her!' Inuyasha scream in his mind. 'Never,' he turn his attention back to Kagome, she was stunning like always Inuyasha could feel his demon egger to get out, he tried to stop his demon but he some how had open his mouth as it got closer to kiss her lips. But stop when he herd Koga who was now 10 miles away whispered.

"_Get ready to be alone mutt face, but you're probably already use to it since no one not even your mother could love you." _Koga yelled, knowing how piss off Inuyasha would get. Koga however didn't expect Inuyasha to turn into rage by the comment. His eyes turn red as his pupils turn blue, his demon then took the opportunity as his mouth went pass her lips and it bit down right where her neck and shoulder join together. Kagome gasp quietly from being in her sleep and woke up slowly, her arm was numb but she could feel it barley. She could feel something biting her shoulder and she could feel she was in some ones lap. Kagome was shock as she saw Inuyasha biting into her arm, after a minuet he stop biting her and began to lick the spot to stop the little bit of blood, she look down and with teary eyes she gasp again as she saw the bit mark turn into a beautiful silver color like moon on her arm with red thin yet thick clouds and a darker silver sparkly like color that wrote the name that said Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha came down and kiss Kagome as romantically as he could Kagome couldn't help but join him in the kiss but Inuyasha stop and turn towards the direction he herd Koga come from. Inuyasha could smell that Koga stop and herd him yell so loud that he was sure that Kagome could hear him, he was right when he felt Kagome slightly and yet tiredly turn her head towards the sound. Inuyasha could also tell he fell on his knees, the amusement cause his eyes it turn into their beautiful gold color again and he smirk. After a minuet when Koga whine about his love and all of that stuff eventually Koga pulled himself together and got up while Inuyasha still smirk.

"She mine now….." Inuyasha whispered to Koga but Kagome couldn't hear him for she was still tired and confuse.

"_You fool, do you realize what you did,"_ Koga said causing Inuyasha to realize it too_. "At least I would have told her before changing her life forever."_

Inuyasha just sat there, not believing what he did to Kagome, how could he do such a thing.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered causing Inuyasha to turn his head to see Kagome, she look so much more desirable. Her eyes were close half way and the way she look so innocent and confuse just made his demon side go insane with lust and want. "What happen," she ask, Inuyasha notice how she didn't 'Sit' yet "and why am I in your lap" Kagome ask sweetly Inuyasha felt his heart break.

"I'm so sorry my love" Inuyasha whispered before Kagome could say another thing Inuyasha set her carefully back where she was sitting without glimpsing at her lovely body at all. Then Inuyasha jump and ran away from Kagome who was confuse. Kagome then look at her shoulder realizing how pretty the Tattoo was, 'but what does it mean?' Kagome thought, Kagome then got out of the hot springs and got dress in her pajamas and went back to the camp site. She was hoping to ask Inuyasha some more questions but when she return she saw Inuyasha on a high tree top and appeared to be asleep. Kagome sigh and realize that he had miss his dinner, so she made some ramen and eat some while she left Inuyasha some for him to get it. Thinking he would wake up to the smell soon, but he didn't move at all, Kagome sigh as she left the ramen for him to get and figured if she went to sleep then he would get it himself. Kagome look at Inuyasha one more time and sigh, she would ask him tomorrow as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

WILL WRITE MORE

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Demon attack

The next morning when she woke up, she was surprise to find the ramen un-touch, but everything else was already pack, even her sleeping bag she now realize that she was sleeping against a tree with his fire rat coat around her. Kagome look around for the half-demon that she wanted to see, but she couldn't fine him anywhere. But she then realize exactly where he was when she herd a tree fall from a short distance. Kagome grab the back pack and began to run as fast as she could to the sound of falling trees. Once she found Inuyasha using his Tetsusaiga as he continue to slash at random trees.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha immediately stop what he was doing when he herd Kagome voice.

"What are you doing here?" He ask, now feeling stupid for the obvious. He put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath as Kagome walk closer behind him.

"I thought we should get going, after all those clouds seem to be getting dark, and I don't want to be stuck in the rain." Kagome said quietly, but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her. He just 'ked' as he then began to walk slowly with Kagome walking behind him. It was an unpleasant silence Kagome didn't like it and she still had many questions.

"Inuyasha" Kagome ask Inuyasha didn't say anything but Kagome continue to talk, "Listen about last night I'm not made at you I'm just curious where this Ta-" Kagome was then interrupted.

"I'll scout ahead" And with that Inuyasha ran ahead before Kagome could finish her sentence. She sigh as Kagome look up to the dark sky indicating that it would ran soon. Kagome just look down and then at her tattoo it was beautiful but where did it come from, its not like Inuyasha would even know what a tattoo was let alone know how to make one. Then Kagome caught completely by surprise as something from behind her pick her up and force her onto a tree. Kagome was about to scream but then her attacker cover her mouth. Kagome could now see that it was a demon it was huge and ugly and it look at Kagome with lust eyes that scared her.

"WOMAN, YOU WILL BE MINE!" Then he brought up his claw and carefully but quickly ripe Kagome clothes off. She was no in her bra and underwear Kagome began to shake from fear as the demon look at her with hungry eyes. But he stop his gaze as his eyes landed on Kagome tattoo, he then growled while he grip Kagome arm harder making her cry even harder. He then let out a inhuman like scream in anger as he look at Kagome. "DAMN IT ALREADY TAKEN!" He then look at Kagome. "WHO IS YOUR MATE, BITCH?" He ask Kagome shook even more, she had no idea what he was talking about which scared her. "TELL ME DAMNIT" He yelled griping her arm harder.

"Please stop, I have no idea what you're talking about!" She yelled at him, the demon stop and then took a sniff and grin.

"YOU ARE STILL INNOCENT, WHICH STILL MAKES YOU AVALIABLE" Then the demon went to touch Kagome, he then hurtful grope her breast causing her to cry.

"Please don't touch me, please." The demon smile as he seem to be enjoying this, he ripe her bra off in the process and then was heading south to touch her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome scream then, Inuyasha came in and punch the demon in the face causing him to be thrown far about 50 ft.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as Inuyasha landed quickly but gracefully in front of Kagome, the sight he saw made his heart break so much he really did feel a pain in his chest. Kagome had fallen to the ground with her hands trying to cover herself, her clothes were shredded everywhere. And the look in her eyes were so scared and look like they were scar for life, the demon would pay he would. Inuyasha bent down and gently put his hand on Kagome, Kagome slap it away as she tried to cover her face.

"Don't touch me, please stop it!" Kagome yelled as she turn her back on him, Inuyasha ears went down.

'Does she not truest me anymore?' Inuyasha thought but shook his head 'no of course she trust him, she was just scared' Inuyasha brought his hand down and gently touch her.

"Kagome, its me I swear." Inuyasha beg Kagome would recognized him, Inuyasha watch as Kagome slowly turn around to look at him.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered, when she realize it was him she then launch herself into Inuyasha arms. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she buried her face into him, Inuyasha wrap his hands around her running his fingers through Kagome hair. Inuyasha wanted to stay and hold her, but he could hear the demon bastard getting up and he knew he had to kill him, he didn't deserve to live and so he would kill him. Inuyasha release Kagome but pulled off his red fire rat coat and wrap it around Kagome, Kagome more then willing took the coat and wrap it around her. Inuyasha then set her carefully on the ground then he turn around to look at the demon, the demon was a huge purple demon. He had hands and feet but he had the head of a snake and the eyes of an eagle.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BITCH!" The demon yelled at Inuyasha but that was the wrong thing to say to a piss Inu demon epically when the demon had just tried to rape a woman he loved deeply. Inuyasha took out the sword and dough it into the soft dirt around Kagome, so if he had some how lost the battle Kagome would at lease still be protected by the barrier. Inuyasha then stood in front of the demon, he growled at it making it clear that there was no way he was going to touch the woman without a fight, the demon then grin at Inuyasha. "IS YOUR NAME INUYASHA" He ask, or more like yelled at him.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha snap, not in the mood to talk, the demon then went into a fit of laughter.

"YOU ARE THE POTENCAIL MATE FOR THE GIRL, YOUR NOTHING BUT A FILTHY HALF BREED, I ALMOST FEEL LIKE I'M DOING THIS WOMAN A FAVOR FOR FORCING HER TO BE MY BITCH" He yelled while going into another fits of laughter. Inuyasha clench his fist, oh this demon is sooooo dead it wasn't even funny. Inuyasha then jump up and made a move with his claws and slash the demon. The demon scream in pain as his left arm fell to the ground and disappeared (sounds like another demon doesn't it?) Inuyasha could do nothing but smirk with satisfactory. Then he turn around and made another slash right on his back, the demon once again screams in pain. Inuyasha smile as he was about to make another attack, but to his surprise the demon turn around and scratch him, right on his chest. Inuyasha gasp for air as he fell down, Kagome scream as she saw him fall calling his name the demon grin as he kick Inuyasha then the gut and made sure he was facing upwards. The demon then pick up Inuyasha and whispered in Inuyasha ear.

"Now just stay here and watch your bitch get rape like the good half-breed you are." With that said, the demon threw Inuyasha down making sure he broke a rib or 2 as well causing Inuyasha to gasp in pain. Kagome yelled his name again, she was so worried that she left her safety of the barrier and made a dash to Inuyasha. But just when she was about to get to him, the demon grab Kagome by the arm and force her against a tree. The demon smile as his hands went and once again hurtful group Kagome on her breast, Kagome scream in pain, the demon laugh finding this very arousing, the demon other hand then went towards his muck colored pants ready to take is off and force her into being his, but stop when he herd something.

"Don't…" Inuyasha whispered on the ground, the demon turn around to see the half demon trying to get up but was having some problems.

"What was that?" The demon ask curiously.

"Don't…lay another…..filthy hand on….her or…die." Inuyasha said, he look up to the demons surprise Inuyasha eyes had turn blood red.

"Now a real fight," The demon said while dropping Kagome hurtfully on the ground while the demon turn towards the now full demon Inuyasha. But the demon didn't even had a second thought before in less that a second the demon head was the ground and its body was destroyed to where the body wasn't recognizable even to his own mother. Inuyasha had allowed his demon out, begging that it wouldn't hurt Kagome, but it was better then watching him rap Kagome, anything was better than that. Soon he was done, with nothing left to destroyed then demon turn around to look at Kagome she was still on the ground, she look up at Inuyasha with fighting look on her face. Inuyasha than ran towards her, Kagome close her eyes so scared and waited for the suspected attack but it never came. Kagome open an eye in curiously, Inuyasha was right in front of her, but he just look at her. He look sad then he walk over to Tetsusaiga and pick it up, then it slowly transform as Inuyasha demon look at her before turning back to his half-demon form. Then the pain Inuyasha had endured during the fight came to him as he fell face first into the ground still holding onto the now small Tetsusaiga as it had re-dough itself into the ground. Knew scratches appeared on his face from the earlier fight, they had only healed when his purple streaks on his face appeared but now they were there again. Worry came to Kagome as she saw Inuyasha fall to the ground hurt, and maybe even possibly death. She ran straight to him seeing him in his form, and if that wasn't bad it began to rain. Kagome bent down and hug Inuyasha from behind, holding him tight, as she cried into the top part of his back. Inuyasha smiled, at least he got to safe Kagome, and then he fell down completely fainting from his loss of blood. When Inuyasha fell Kagome began to panic.

'No,' Kagome thought 'He can't die, he just can't.' Kagome then got up and ran to her back-pack. She then pulled out the first aid kit and began to work on him, she stitch up all of his major wounds learning from Keade and put a bandage on all of his minor ones to help. Despite the rain Kagome had done this right and successfully stop the bleeding. But then their was the problem they were still in the rain, then Kagome remember a cave. She didn't say anything to Inuyasha because she love sleeping out side looking up at the stars. But now she was glad she found the cave, Kagome put on her back-pack and began the long journey to the cave. It was only a quarter mile, but trying to carry a heavy back-pack with a half demon and trying to be careful to not reopen his wounds was not the easiest thing in the world. However, in an hour Kagome had made it to the cave, the rain had gotten worse and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon in that matter. Once Kagome walk into the cave she was surprise to see a hot springs, with some rock around it for privacy. Kagome made it pass the rocks and Inuyasha down, she brought her spare sleeping bag and put it down, and then put Inuyasha on top of it. Inuyasha body seem to relax on the nice warm sleeping bag which Kagome was thankful for, but she was still worried. Would he make it? He did lose a lot of blood.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered "Please don't die…"

WELL, WILL WRITE MORE SOON

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Mine (LEMON)

It had been **6** days since the incident, Inuyasha had slowly recovered but the rain continued to fall hard so they had to continue and wait. It was pure hell for Inuyasha, his instincts were bad before, but now with Kagome mark by him his demon was endlessly trying to control him and get him to give in to temptation. For his demon wanted to finish the mating ritual, so yes it was truly hell to him. The 6 days Kagome had seem to recover from the almost rape incident, which Inuyasha was thankful for, he never like to see Kagome cried and now she seem to feel better.

It was night time, according to Kagome's strange think she called a cloth or clock or something like that, and so she had fallen asleep an hour ago. Inuyasha still romaine awake, waiting for Kagome to go to sleep. Inuyasha watch her, listening to her breathing and heart beat, until he was 100% sure his Kagome was asleep.

'No not my Kagome, just Kagome Damnit!' Inuyasha yelled in his head, he then slowly got up and walk to the hot springs in the cave. Inuyasha strip himself until he was only in his bottom pants and walk into the hot water. Inuyasha let out a low moan as the water immediately ease his tense muscles, all except for one. The tent that was in his pants stood proud and tall, not even twitching from the touch of the hot water. Inuyasha groan as he saw how he was painful arouse. He knew that he couldn't will it away, he tried for 3 days straight ever since the first time it happen, but at the end it still didn't work, so Inuyasha had to get ride of it the other way, which was to pleasure himself. Inuyasha had never had this problem before, but after shortly meeting Kagome he had this problem and there was no other option but to do this, as he imagine a certain priestesses as he did this.

Inuyasha sigh as he undid his pants and let out his manhood, which stood out tall and proud. Inuyasha didn't let his pants off all the way, just incase Kagome were to wake up he would pull up his pants and act like nothing happen to him, so he aloud his hand to go into the water and grab the flesh that had beg for attention. He began to slowly stroke him self, his other hand clenching and unclenching to keep from moaning out what he was doing. He slowly began to go faster, soon he was going as fast as he could, letting a groan or moan to escape but not loud enough to wake up Kagome….hopefully.

Kagome had slept peacefully, until she felt something hurting her back, which eventually woke her up. When she got up it turn out to be a rock that was underneath her back, Kagome groan at the rock before throwing it away. Kagome look towards the other side of the fire and expected to see Inuyasha sleeping form but she was surprise to not see it there.

'I wonder where he is?' Kagome thought until she herd a soft moan from the hot springs, she turn to look where it came from, and saw some of Inuyasha clothes thrown all over the place, except for his pants. Kagome piece one and one together to realize Inuyasha was right now in the hot springs, bathing. 'His wounds must still hurt,' Kagome thought sadly, she felt guilty, if she would have sense the demon she would have not gotten into the situation and Inuyasha wouldn't have gotten hurt to stop the demon and protect her. Kagome sigh, she whish there was something she could do to make him feel better, but she didn't know what. A gasp of wind hit Kagome and she then covered her self in Inuyasha fire rat coat, with nothing else to wear Inuyasha had aloud her to wear it until she got something new to wear. Then Kagome finger came across the same tattoo like mark on her arm, it still was there, as beautiful as ever. Kagome mind then went back to her question before the demon had attack.

'Where did this come from?' Kagome thought again as she pulled her sleeve down a little to look at it. It seem to flash gold when ever Kagome move it in any type of light, making it look even more beautiful. Then Kagome herd another groan come from Inuyasha in the hot springs, that's when Kagome had an idea. Inuyasha was -in a way- trap in the hot springs, which meant Kagome could go in there and ask Inuyasha her question and Inuyasha would have no choice but to answer. After all, just because Inuyasha didn't like her didn't mean they still couldn't be friends, and Kagome deserve at least an answer.

Inuyasha continue to rub his manhood in the hot springs. First going fast, but he then began to go as fast as he could with his hand, letting his imagination take him to where ever it pleased. That he was making love with the woman he desired with all of his heart. Even if it was impossible he could still at least dream, after all it couldn't hurt any one if no one knew, right? Inuyasha could feel himself begin to climax's, almost to his peak. Inuyasha began to rub faster if that was even possible in that matter. He could feel it coming as something seem to be held up in his stomach, wanting to burst out. Then Inuyasha rub it a few more times and then he came, Inuyasha moan slightly louder than the other moans with a choke out version of Kagome name. Inuyasha then felt himself feel weak and he aloud himself to lie on the rock/bolder behind him as his strength began to come back already. His mind was at a daze, wondering what it would have been like if Kagome had been the one to have done it instead of himself. That's when he almost had a heart attack (if a half-demon could have one) as he herd a all too familiar sweet beautiful voice reach his ears.

"Inuyasha….." Inuyasha immediately open his eyes from his day dream and in instinct pulled up his pants and tied the knot together. That's when Kagome showed herself from behind the bolder, with a face filled with confusion which scared Inuyasha more.

'Please don't tell me she saw me, for god sakes please don't tell me she saw me.' Inuyasha watch Kagome with a held breath, Kagome didn't look mad or disgusted, but he was still scared of what her reaction would be or if she had even saw him. He knew he couldn't have her, but he still wanted to be her friend or best friend if possible and he didn't want to ruining the closet thing to a relationship they had with each other. And let's just say if one friend caught the other doing that while thinking of the other, it wouldn't be the same no matter how hard they tried. Kagome look at Inuyasha with a small blush on her face, which Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing? Then Kagome did something that totally threw Inuyasha off, she step into the water, of course she kept her clothes on but the fact that she was wearing his robe (which to him was kind of sexy) that left very little to the imagination once it was wet was not the best idea right now for Inuyasha. Inuyasha cursed silently under his breath as his thought to be slugged friend was now back at action as it stood up tall, like if it had not just been pleasured not more than 1 minuet ago. Inuyasha thank the god's that the water hid his mid section, but there was another problem. His desire for her was becoming stronger as all the blood in his head (if there was any) went to his manhood. Which left his head to think of no idea's except for the naughty ones which were no help at the moment.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" Inuyasha ask, as he push himself as hard as he could into the bolder, trying his best to not lose his control, his control was running low and he had to make sure he didn't lose it.

Kagome however was completely unaware for she may have known what sex's was she didn't know about the actual signs in a male that wanted her like that so desperately. Plus she didn't think Inuyasha found her attractive, after all he always insulted her so why would he be bothered? Kagome walk a little closer as she then spoke again.

"Inuyasha I want to ask you something." Kagome said, Inuyasha gulp as he stuttered out.

"What th-e h-ell do you want." Inuyasha made sure to sound a little like an ass to get Kagome mad and go away, that's what he always did when ever he got too excited. Sadly, his plan back fired as it seem Kagome was too determined to be affect by his words which made Inuyasha move his hands to the bolder behind him and dug his claws unnoticeable into the boulder.

"Inuyasha why have you been acting strange?" Kagome ask "You keep avoiding me and then you won't tell me about this strange tattoo?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha had barley herd her as he continued to stare at her beautiful body. Kagome didn't notice this and continued. "If you think I'm mad at you for spying at me in the hot springs I promise I'm not (after all he wasn't Miroku)." Kagome said, Inuyasha said nothing so Kagome took a step closer, causing Inuyasha claws to go deeper into the bolder behind him.

"Don't….." Inuyasha said which stop Kagome.

"Don't what?" Kagome ask innocently and worried which seem to arouse Inuyasha even more.

"Don't come…..any closer, or I swear….I'm going to…" Inuyasha said as he seem to be pushing himself even harder against the bolder. Kagome however took this the wrong way and began to cry a little.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, why won't you answer me? Did I do something wrong" Kagome ask as Inuyasha look at her. Inuyasha HATED it when girls cried, he didn't know why but he did but when Kagome cried it was worse, it made him sad, like when his mother cried because of him but this seem to be different and yet the same as when his mother cried. But Inuyasha was still trying to keep himself in control so he didn't pounce on her and force her into something like that, so Inuyasha held back of course. But it was almost impossible as his control slip into being thinner than the thinnest piece of hair from a baby head.

Kagome took another step closer and Inuyasha whine ever so slightly at how tight his pants were becoming as he saw Kagome took another step closer.

"Stop…" Inuyasha said which immediately stop Kagome again. Kagome look at Inuyasha as he seem desperate for her to stop. "Don't…come….closer, please" Inuyasha said as Kagome look at still unaware why he was acting so different and desperate.

"Why?" Kagome ask looking at him, he answered.

"Spring…..mating" Inuyasha said as he grip the boulder tighter, he look at Kagome as she process what he had said and then that's when realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha ears went down his head as he saw Kagome slightly gasp in took a step back. Inuyasha didn't want to tell Kagome, he knew it would destroy any friendship and make Kagome disgusted of him and hate him, and to leave him. Inuyasha whish he would have kept his mouth shut but he couldn't because if he didn't tell Kagome he probably would have lost control and that just couldn't happen. So he told Kagome so she would run and be safe, and give her first time to some one she love, Inuyasha knew he would be lonely, for his friends would realize he was just a filthy half-breed and leave him alone to die alone. But if it meant at the end Kagome would find happiness, then it would be all worth it.

Kagome herd Inuyasha said those words as he began to pant heavily, and then Kagome gasp as she remembered.

'Mating season!' Kagome shouted in her mind, she now remember Sango telling her one time in the hot springs about mating season, Kagome ask if mating season effected half demons. She had told Kagome that it sometimes did, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha act any different in the spring so she had told her probably not, but just to be aware in case it did. Not that Sango didn't trust Inuyasha, it was just so Kagome was aware in case she was stuck with another demon or some similar reason. Kagome look at Inuyasha as he closed his eyes tight, like as if he was trying his hardest not to let lose his control. Kagome felt tears in her eyes, did that mean Inuyasha love her, or at least found her attractive? Kagome saw how Inuyasha was in pain, and she could guess why. Kagome felt her heart beat faster, Kagome knew she love Inuyasha unbelievable much, and Kagome wanted to show him, even if was just for tonight Kagome would do it.

Inuyasha had closed his eyes, so he could stop some of the temptation by not seeing her beautiful body, but he open his eyes when his nose smelled her tears.

'Is she that disgusted that she turns on a filthy thing like me?" Inuyasha thought sadly, he look at Kagome who continue to look at him. Inuyasha how ever didn't look her in the eye, he just couldn't look at the hatred in her eyes that she had, he just couldn't, so he look at her hair, her lips, her face, anywhere but her eyes. Then Kagome did something that surprise Inuyasha again, she took a step forwards. Inuyasha grip the boulder even tighter, until he had made his hands into fist with bites of rocks in his hands. Kagome took another step, and then another, and another until she finally came in front of him.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha said as he began to pant even harder, why wasn't she running? Yelling at him? Or even sitting him? Kagome then did another completely shocking thing as she then wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as her lips were only inches away from his lips. "And I don't mind….." Kagome said as she then kiss him on the lips. That was it as Inuyasha lost his ever so small control as Inuyasha hands release the bits of rocks from his hands, or more like sand as he then wrap them around her small figure and kiss her back. His tong went over and gaze Kagome lips asking for entrance. Kagome open her mouth and aloud him entrance. Inuyasha invaded her mouth battling with her tong quickly winning and went over her mouth, tasting her sweet and wonderful flavor which was better than her sent, which was saying a lot. Inuyasha and Kagome then stop for air as Inuyasha recovered quickly and began to kiss Kagome's neck and began to go lower, pulling the robe on Kagome down where it covered her shoulders getting lower. During the time Inuyasha began to get some of his control back, and then he stop and went back up to Kagome face and kiss her again as he then pick her up bridal style and began to walk her towards the fire, mad at himself. This was her first time and he was ravishing her like if she was a quick runt. It was her first time and she deserved better than that, even though it was his first time as well it didn't mean he would go into his desires, this was suppose to be romantic and a moment she would never regret. But now that Inuyasha thought of it, Kagome would probably get him to stop in the middle, only helping him a little. But Inuyasha knew she wouldn't give her actual self to him. But for what he would be allowed to have, to touch, he knew it would be the first time she was touch like this, so Inuyasha would make this as romantic as he could. Inuyasha slowly and yet quickly took her out of the hot springs and moved her next to the fire, but far away enough so he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt by it. Inuyasha laid her on the strange futon (sleeping bag) and then began to kiss her again. This time it was more gentle as his tong slowly went and gaze hers lightly. Kagome open her mouth again and Inuyasha tong went in and once again battled in Kagome mouth. This time Inuyasha aloud Kagome to win and taste him, hoping she wouldn't vomit by his taste. But she seem to actually like it, Inuyasha was slightly surprised by this but continued what he was doing. His hand had held her hips as he carefully held them and caress them gently. One hand went from her hips slowly to her cheek and began to caress it. Kagome moan in as they kissed each other until finally they broke away for air. They both began to pant as Inuyasha then went up and kiss her forehead. He began to leave light yet loving kisses down her face. Kissing her eyelids, her lips, her cheeks and her whole face, he went slowly to her ear and kiss it slightly as he breath on it, as it aroused Kagome.

"Relax" Inuyasha whispered in a husky voice "I'll be gently and stop when you say so, I swear on my honor" Inuyasha said as he then moved to Kagome neck and began to kiss her lightly and slowly.

Kagome was touch by what Inuyasha said, she never knew he could be so sweet before. And this was also coming from a guy who usually insulted her every day, Kagome was about to cry by how much those words meant to her but she stop when Inuyasha lick her neck lightly with his tongue, destroying any thought she had or was going to have as a new wave of pleasure hit her. Kagome moan as her hands went and balled together in Inuyasha hair. Inuyasha saw how this pleasured Kagome so he continued to kiss, lick, and suck her lovely flesh as Kagome continued to moan slightly and run her fingers in his hair every now and then. Inuyasha was loving what he was doing, but he felt that he wanted more, that he just needed more. So Inuyasha did a bold move, he slowly move his hands to her shoulders and slowly began to pull the cloth that covered her shoulders, Inuyasha stop to see what Kagome reaction was, but she just simple moan again and push his head gently down asking him to continue. Inuyasha breath in relieve as he then began his journey down. He lick Kagome mate mark causing her to shiver as he then moved down some more and then began to kiss her left shoulder. Kagome moan as he did this so lovingly she loved the new feeling that spread through her body. Inuyasha slowly made his way across from her left shoulder, to her other shoulder, giving more shivers as she moan for him to continue. Inuyasha then stop and moved to where his arms where supporting him up and over Kagome looking at her. Kagome was panting, as her arousal spike up higher. Inuyasha felt he was reaching his limit of how much he could have, but he just wanted a glance of Kagome body, just one look and if Kagome threw him out now at least he would have a fresh memory of her beautiful body. Inuyasha hand went to the belt that held the robe together, he slowly grab one of the ends and pulled at it until it became lose. Inuyasha eyes went to Kagome face, all she did was smile at him sweetly her eyes telling him to continue. Once the belt was gone Inuyasha hand went to grab her robe and take it off, with the help of Kagome the robe fell off and was thrown to the side. Inuyasha just now stared at Kagome body.

'My god, she's beautiful, just beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he stared. Kagome was now wearing nothing except for a hot yet light red bra with red panties, except Inuyasha didn't know what they were and was a little mad at them for covering what he wanted to see. It was actually turning him on some more at the strange undergarments.

Kagome laid down for Inuyasha to look at her body, he look at her with an intense look which caused Kagome to get worried.

'Does he think I'm pretty?' she ask herself in her head, hoping he did and didn't think her body look unusual or strange. Kagome got her answer as Inuyasha then kiss her again as his hands went slowly to her breast and gently cupped them. They were a large C cup size, that still had much to grow which just made Inuyasha lose it some more. He started at Kagome collar bone and kiss it lightly as he slowly began to make his was down. Trying to be gentle, Kagome hands had made their way to Inuyasha ever so adorable dog ears as she grasp them gently and began to massage them making Inuyasha moan in pleasure that Kagome gave him. Inuyasha hands then began to try and undo Kagome bra, but he had no clue on how to even undo it or why this was here in the first place. Kagome giggle as she push Inuyasha up a little and moved her hands to the clasp in the back and un-claps the bra. Kagome then threw the bra to the side and laid down for him to see her, Inuyasha look at Kagome again, now seeing her beautiful breast that lay before him. He felt his manhood twitch at the sight before him. God Kagome was so beautiful, and the way her skin with the fire light it was so gorgeous.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said which caused Inuyasha to wake from his trance and look at Kagome. He hope to god Kagome wasn't going to tell him to leave, he would if she wanted and he knew it would come soon, but come on, he still was a guy.

"Ya," Inuyasha ask, a little sad, Kagome just blush.

"Could you hurry up, its getting cold." Kagome said, once again Inuyasha was surprised, but he nodded as he then went to Kagome breast. His hands once again cup the breast, this time they were bare, which Inuyasha felt how soft and yet firm they were. They were both the same size and a beautiful cream color with a pinkish color to them as well, with pink perky nipples. Inuyasha slowly began to massage them as Kagome began to moan, she arch her back trying to give force more into his hands. Inuyasha then bent down and cautiously lick her right breast on the nipple. Kagome moan as she then arch her back higher to him. Inuyasha now seeing Kagome was enjoying this then carefully, being mindful of his fane put her breast in his mouth. Kagome moan louder as her hands made their way to Inuyasha ears and began to pet them as Inuyasha began to suck her breast, like a baby trying to suck as much of its mothers milk as it could. As he did this, his other hand went to Kagome left, neglected breast some attention. He carefully grab the breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, causing it to get hard. He rubbed it gently with his thumb as his tongue suck and lick Kagome breast, tasting her sweet creamy skin that was incredible. Soon as Inuyasha figured the nipple was as hard as it was going to become, he slowly move/suck his way to Kagome other breast as it gave it the same attention it did to the other one. Inuyasha other hand went to the breast and gave it the same treatment as well, causing the one he was now sucking become hard and delicate. Inuyasha was soon sucking on the nipple as much as he could, Kagome was in bliss at the feeling, it was shivering, like if she were in the most coldest, deadliest, blizzard in the world, but then at the same time she felt in creditably hot. Kagome then had a urge, she wanted to show him the pleasure that she was receiving, to make him happy. As Inuyasha finished sucking her breast Kagome then flip him over so she was now straddling him. This surprised Inuyasha again as Kagome was above him. Inuyasha had barley believe the fact that she had allowed him to touch her, but he was shock, was she going to give _him_ pleasure? His question was answered as Kagome lightly kiss him on the lips and began to run her hands all over his muscles. Inuyasha had a perfect muscles they were big, but not a disturbing bulging big, just a perfect big. With a six pact at that and not to mention his sun kiss tan skin that was practically begging her to touch him. So Kagome kissed his face as her hands went all over his body felling them relax under her touch which made Kagome happy to know she had that kind of affect on her. Kagome hands started at Inuyasha tense muscles around his arms, relaxing them, and then going down his body, She made sure to brush his nipples in a attempt to make his aroused, it work as he moan her name from the touch. Then Kagome hands went farther down, feeling his muscles on his chest and then made their way to his stomach with his abs showing perfectly making her more aroused as her hands traveled over his body. Soon her hands were dangerously closed to Inuyasha waist pants, Inuyasha inhaling sharply ever time Kagome hand came closer to his certain part. Inuyasha wonder if Kagome was going to do anything more, after all she surprised him all night, maybe she'll do it again, as if god was looking down on him and decided to give him a break in his tough life, Kagome hand then went to the belt that held his pants up. She slowly pulled them off, until they were off, showing Kagome Inuyasha HUGE friend. Inuyasha manhood was standing tall and proud, it stood nearly 14 inches with per-cum coming out of the end of its mushroom shaped head. Kagome look at the thing in shock, she never knew Inuyasha was that big, but then again he was a half demon. Kagome then moved her hands and did an experiment on it, as she grasp his manhood in her hand. Which barley fitted around it feeling how hard he was for her, Kagome then moved her hand up his shaft. Causing another moan from Inuyasha as Kagome began to move up and down his shaft, first it was slow, but slowly began to move quicker. She began to go faster and faster, Inuyasha moan loving every second of it. He knew it felt good when he did it, but god with Kagome doing it, it was nothing in compare to the other times he had done it himself. Kagome continue to massage him, glad to know he was being pleasured by this, and not to mention this was turning her on as well. Soon Inuyasha was getting closer to his climax, he didn't last long since her was a virgin, but it still felt incredible good. As Inuyasha continue to pump in her hand he was almost there, almost…almost.

"Ka-kagome… Oh god ….I'm Cumming" Inuyasha moan and then before Kagome could even hear it all Inuyasha moan her name or yelled it as he release his seed, covering her hand thickly with it. Inuyasha release the breath he had unnoticeable held in, he saw Kagome bring her hand covered in his seed and is ears flatten. Hoping that Kagome wouldn't get mad that he release on her hand, but Kagome brought it to her face and lick it up like if it was a tasty desert that got all over her fingers and was cleaning it up. Inuyasha look at her in surprise, she had allow him to give her pleasure, and she had just gave him pleasure, Inuyasha felt like he had to prepay the favor. He flipped them again with him on top and her down before him. Inuyasha then went to her belly and kiss it as he darted his tongue into her belly button causing another moan from Kagome which just made her even more arouse. Inuyasha them made his way lower, lower until her made it to her hips. Inuyasha quickly look up asking the question through his eyes and was grateful when Kagome nodded, once again petting his ears. Inuyasha caught the top of the panties with his teeth and with them slowly dag it down as far as he could until his hands took them off. Inuyasha could practically taste Kagome in his mouth already as her woman hood was now in front of him, wet and begging to be touch. Inuyasha took on deep breath of her sweet smell before he took his tongue and did a long, slowly, unbelievably pleasurable lick that made Kagome almost scream in pleasure. Oh god how that felt good, Inuyasha began to get hard again as he continue to lick her, lick after lick until he stop on her clitoris and began to lightly suck on it. Kagome moan as Inuyasha suck on her hidden gem, oh how she praised that tongue of his. Inuyasha saw how this pleasured Kagome, so he took one of his fingers and rub one of her wet folds with it. Kagome moan again as she almost grip his ears, but Inuyasha didn't even notice for he was in heaven. Inuyasha finger slowly went into her womanhood and began to slowly pump it.

"Oh….Inu don't stop" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha smiled thanking the gods he was aloud to have a taste of something so sweet. Soon Inuyasha added another finger into her, Kagome was now moaning louder at the unbelievable feeling. She could feel something in her stomach that was about to burst, she was almost there. Inuyasha then inserted another finger and began to suck on her clitoris a little harder while also massaging it with one of his fingers as well.

"Inu…..Yasha…I'm think I going….to AAHH!" Kagome moan as she then release her sweet juices as Inuyasha more than willing clean up her juices as he made his tongue into a straw as he suck her dry. Inuyasha was overly enjoying himself, but he felt like he was forgetting something but was to intoxicated by Kagome smell to even try to think about some one or thing other than Kagome. As soon as Kagome relax even if Inuyasha was still finishing licking her Kagome look down and her eyes widen at what she saw. Inuyasha hair had turn into a strange mixture of black and white, Kagome tried to think if it was anytime close to the night of the new moon. But no, she was certain that moon would actually be full, not empty at all and she knew that Inuyasha transformation would have been quick, not slow like this. Kagome look at Inuyasha head again and that's when she also saw Inuyasha now black dog ears not even moving the slightest into regular human ears like usual.

'What the hex?' Kagome thought, "Inuyasha," Kagome said, Inuyasha head shot up, meeting Kagome eyes with his left eye pure black like when he was human and his right eye a brighter than usual pure honey gold, and his cheeks having purple marks on like when he was demon but a shade darker. Inuyasha look up at Kagome wondering why she as him to stop, wondering if this was when she would kick him out, Inuyasha could help but his ears go down in sadness.

"Ya," He asked with the sound of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Your hair," Kagome said, Inuyasha look t her curiously.

"What about it?" He ask Kagome reach down and took one of his front locks in her hand and pulled it slightly in front of his eyes, so he could see the mixture of his white and black color. Inuyasha look at his hair awe struck at first, wondering what the hell had cause his hair to go bazaar. Inuyasha then look at Kagome, and that when he learn his answer. Kagome brown eyes were now a bright, bright blue still filled with love and care, and her hair that was black it look blue was now a pure shinny, clearly dark blue color, and her lips had also turn cherry red and not from the kissing.

'Oh know, I got to get out of her now!' Inuyasha then began to get off of Kagome, he stood up with Kagome looking at him curiously as he grab his pants and put them on. Kagome look at him as he got dress, wonder what she did wrong.

"Inuyasha, why are you going?" Kagome ask, not aware of the change of her hair or eyes color.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha simply said as he began to walk away, but no way was Kagome having any more of that. She grab his hand and to both of them surprise as found the power to pull him down next to her, push him down gently but yet firm as she then straddle him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Inuyasha, tell me what is going on, please." Kagome said with a few tears of confusion and frustration coming down her eyes. "First you give me this tattoo on my arm, then you avoid me, and then right in the middle of us being together your hair and eyes goes crazy and then you try to get up and leave?" Kagome almost yelled at him, as her voice then went lower. "Please, just tell me (sniff) please I'm just worried and I don't know if (sniff) you're okay or not." Kagome said with more tears coming out her ever so beautiful eyes. Inuyasha felt his heart break, and he could see why she would be mad, so why not tell her another reason to hate him and make her go back to her time forever and never come back, and beside she did deserve a exclamation. Inuyasha look to his side and saw one of Kagome little weird mirrors, where she would put on make-up or check if her face was clear. Inuyasha went and grab the thing and put it in front of Kagome face, Kagome look at Inuyasha curiously before looking at the mirror and gasping slightly as she saw her new look. Kagome then look back at him her eyes begging to know what was going on, Inuyasha set the mirror down and took a deep breath before telling her.

"Its part of the mating ritual," Inuyasha whispered, Kagome look at him curiously.

"Mating ritual?" She ask, Inuyasha took another breath before he move his eyes from hers as he continue to speak.

"When you mate for the first with your intended mate, the male first marks the female," Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome mate mark. "Then they begin to mate and taste each other, as we did." Inuyasha said as Kagome blush, figuring out what he meant by taste each other. "Once that is done then they begin to show their true form, for their demonic, or in this case spiritual energy began to show through by appearances. So that their energy and soul in that matter mate to each other, so that they could forever be together, and would also keep all demons from trying to touch them. Since any were to sleep with a demon who has mated would later die for the male or female soul would had attack their soul which would then slowly kill them and have them pass away like if they had a disease." Inuyasha finish, remembering the talk Myoga had with him when he was 14, he was right now thankful her had remember the old fleas lesson. Kagome was however kind of confuse which Inuyasha could see so he tried to use a example. "Say Shippo for example-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted.

"Could you not use Shippo," Kagome ask blushing "He's like my son and I would like it if you rather use some one else for example" Kagome said blushing, Inuyasha had a sweet drop go down his head before he thought of another example.

"Okay say that Kouga and Ayame were to mate," Inuyasha said, you would wonder why Inuyasha would use _him_ for a example but the thought of Kouga mating with some one other than Kagome seem to calm him down "Kouga would first mark her, and then they would 'taste' each other" another blush from Kagome "then their demonic powers would come out, which changes them into a form where it come out easier which is more in likely a demon wolf. Then once they had mated in that form then the female would mate her mate and the male would mark her again, just to make it permanent and then they would be connected together in life and death." Inuyasha said, he saw Kagome nodded her head as she had seem to now understand the basics (Yes I have a more complicated way of the mating processes).

"So your saying you started the second part of the mating process, which is why were look like the way we are?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha nodded his head as he continue to advert his eyes from her, but Kagome took it the wrong way.

"So that means, you don't want me to be your mate?" Kagome ask which nearly shock Inuyasha to death as he look up at her, as he saw tears in her eyes. She was actually disappointed that he had tried to stop the mating process. "So that means you don't care for me, at all?" Kagome as more tears went down her beautiful cheeks, Inuyasha then pulled her down into his chest as he held her into a type grip causing Kagome to gasp in shock.

"God no, that's not it at all. I just thought you wouldn't want to be my mate, that you were only pitting me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he continue. "I was actually waiting for you to kick me outside any second, before you took as much as you could." Inuyasha whispered as he continue to hold her dearly to him. Kagome felt her heart beat fast, he wanted her to be his mate, he thought that he wasn't good enough for her, that he wasn't worthy. Kagome was now a little mad at him, he was wrong, Inuyasha was the perfect mate for any lucky girl that he pick. Kagome brought her head up so she could hover over him with a little of madness, not at him but for how stupid he was.

"Inuyasha don't be such an idiot Kagome said caching his attention. "You're the perfect mat any girl could ever hope to have, the ones who are un-worthy of you are the ones that can't see who you are, the man you can be." Kagome more softly as she caress his cheek as Inuyasha stared at her in utter shock as he look at her.

"But-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"But nothing Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my mate more than anything else in this world or the next's." Kagome said before she then brought her head lower to his face as she then whispered. "So please make me yours, forever, please." Kagome whispered before her lips then went on top of Inuyasha, Inuyasha then gave in, god he wanted her and here she was basically beginning him to take her, so Inuyasha gave in. If she truly some how wanted to be his then Inuyasha would make her his, after all her would give her anything. So Inuyasha kiss her as his hands held her waist and began to massage her thigh while Kagome moan. Inuyasha was now hard again as he look at Kagome beautiful bare body again. Inuyasha then flip her over so he was on top, Inuyasha look her in the eye before asking.

"Kagome are you sure?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome glared at him as her hand went up and grab one of his ears and pulled them slightly towards her which hurt Inuyasha a little.

"If you ask me that one more time then I _**will**_ back out," Kagome said then she release his ear and kiss him passionately as her hands went down and began to un do his pants again and pulled them off. Once they were off Inuyasha hovered over Kagome again and look at Kagome body again as his hand went out and cup Kagome breast, Kagome closed her eyes as she moan slightly at the touch. His hand slowly went up until his hand reach her face and began to caress her cheek with his hand. Kagome eyes were still closed as she lean into his hand and smelled his musky forest smell, which smelled like pine trees and grass, a smell Kagome just love. Inuyasha look at this woman, she was so beautiful, so sweet, so kind, just so perfect. Kagome then open her eyes that were now blue and Inuyasha saw something different in her eyes. He saw love in her eyes that his mother had given him, and something he thought he saw in Kikyo eyes, but this look was different. It wasn't a mixture of love and pity, or love and adoration, or even love and lust. No, there was only one emotion Inuyasha saw in Kagome eyes, it was a look of pure love, nothing but love. Something Inuyasha had never seen before as Inuyasha realize what was in her eyes. They showed some much love that her eyes had turn a little purple, a mix's color from blue and the color of love which was red. Inuyasha continue to stare into her eyes, not believing his own. She truly love him, just stared into her eyes and it showed that her whole heart, her whole full heart love him, and was now offering the most important thing any woman could offer a man, her virginity. This look was only for him in that fact, a look that make a man do the impossible. A look that would make a man move mountains, a look that would make him re arrange the stars, a look that would make him control the whole world, no universe in a matter of days and here it was given to him. Kagome had begin to get worried as Inuyasha continue to stare into her eyes, as if he were looking into her soul. Then Kagome saw something in his eyes, she saw love for her as well, pure love like she had given him, Kagome felt her heart fly as Inuyasha return her look, her feelings, with feelings of his own just as deep and caring. Then Inuyasha lips went down and kiss her with all the passion in the world, and then some. Then Inuyasha put his head in-between her arm and shoulder and just hold her again, as kagome held him back. Kagome then felt Inuyasha lips by her ear as he kiss it lightly before he whispered.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt," Inuyasha whispered as he kiss her ear again. Kagome smile to see how concern he was for her, Kagome crane her neck up to his dog ear and whispered.

"I know, just be gentle" Kagome felt Inuyasha nod as he then lifted himself to once again hover over her, he put his manhood in front of her womanhood, he circle his manhood around her moist folds that were throbbing for him, as were his manhood throb for her. Then with one push he was inside her, and had broken through her barrier. Kagome scream in pain as tears fell from her eyes as she grip Inuyasha back leaving small crescent cuts into his skin. It didn't hurt Inuyasha as he began to whisper sweet nothings and apologies to her while he lick and kiss her face all over trying to help ease the pain. Inuyasha waited patiently as Kagome took deep breaths and soon stop crying as the pain slowly went away as Inuyasha felt blood drip down her thigh. Soon the pain Kagome felt had disappeared and Kagome nodded for Inuyasha to move. Once Inuyasha saw Kagome nodded, he move his manhood out slowly until the tip was still inside, and then went back in quickly. Kagome gasp as she felt a new type of pleasure rush through her, a feeling she never knew was possible. Inuyasha was in the same bliss as well, Kagome was so tight for him, so wet and warm. Inuyasha then began into a slow and pace as he went back and forth and Kagome moaning every time, he just felt so good. But Kagome wanted him to go faster, god imagine with his strength and demon speed how fast her could go.

"Faster…" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha more than willing began to pound into her with no remorse as soon as the words left her mouth. Kagome moan even louder as Inuyasha went faster, faster and faster he went until he was soon going faster than any man on earth could, and faster than a good number of demons at that matter. Inuyasha soon felt his demon trying to gain control, but Inuyasha held him back.

'No, will take her together," Inuyasha thought to his demon, that seem to please his demon as Inuyasha began to go faster if that was even possible. Inuyasha soon could smell Kagome as he could tell she was going to cum soon, he tried to go faster so they both could cum together. Kagome could feel the same feeling of her stomach feeling like it was going to burst, as she held onto Inuyasha tighter.

"Inu….I'm thin-k I Cumming." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha just went faster, so close, just so close. Inuyasha was so close.

(thrust)

(thrust)

(thrust)

Closer, getting closer.

(thrust)

(thrust)

(thrust)

(thrust)

(thrust)

And with one more thrust into Kagome Inuyasha brought his face down and kiss Kagome passionate as he block her moan while they both release into each other. As Inuyasha manhood expand to make sure ever drop of his seed went into Kagome awaiting womb. Kagome then out of no where went to where Inuyasha shoulder and neck meet and bit their, with fanes that grew their momentarily then disappeared leaving a mark where on his shoulder. Once Inuyasha and Kagome had finish Cumming as much as hey both could Inuyasha collapse on Kagome. They both panted as they try to catch their breath, Inuyasha rested his head in-between Kagome breast but being careful not to crush her as Kagome hand went to lazily play with Inuyasha hair. Kagome notice his hair began to turn back to its normal color, Kagome smile, she now belong to Inuyasha a man she love with all of her heart. Then Kagome felt him get hard again, Kagome giggle as he also began to kiss the side of her right breast that his face was facing when he fell.

"Ready for round 2" Kagome whispered in his ear, Inuyasha then let out a growl which surprise Kagome, when Inuyasha lifted his head Kagome saw why. When Inuyasha head lift up it Kagome now brown eyes were meat by Inuyasha demon bright red eyes and blue pupils. Kagome couldn't help but be a little afraid for she wasn't expecting that. Inuyasha demon then went up to Kagome face and kissed her softly, being mindful of his large fanes. Kagome was surprise as he then began to kiss down to her neck, licking her mate mark.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha brought his head up and look into Kagome eyes, Kagome now saw how his eyes held love for her, not the same sadist look he usually had, no it was love. Kagome relax and smile at Inuyasha demon, as he then went back to her face. His hand with ever so long claws went up to her cheek and began to caress it.

"Mate….scared?" Inuyasha demon ask, as he still smelled Kagome fear, but didn't realize it stop when Kagome had seen his eyes.

"No, Mate not scared, mate happy." Kagome whispered as she smiled, Inuyasha demon smile back as he began to kiss Kagome collar bone and go lower until he began to kiss her breast, Kagome smiled.

"Mate want to be love?" Inuyasha demon ask as he again kiss and now began to lick Kagome right breast, Kagome arch her back as she nodded.

"Yes, Mate want to be love again." Kagome whispered, she could feel Inuyasha demon smirk as he let out a growl of approval. Then he once again went to her face and kiss her more passionately and harder but not hard enough to hurt her. Inuyasha hands then went to Kagome breast and cup them as he began to squeeze her softly. Inuyasha demon didn't spend much time romancing her, after all they would have forever to do that, but his demon needed her, now. So Inuyasha flip Kagome over on her hands and knees and mount her from behind, his manhood going slowly up her slit from behind, causing Kagome to moan in pleasure as she then rested the front part of her body on the sleeping bag while her behind was high in the air, making Inuyasha even harder as seeing Kagome in a position that a Inu-bitch did for her male. Inuyasha then raise himself a little so he would go straight into her, giving her as much pleasure as he could ever hope to give. Inuyasha then enter her Kagome moan in pleasure for it didn't hurt this time, she grip the sleeping bag until her knuckles turn with from the feeling she got as Inuyasha began to go faster, harder, deeper. Kagome became to get close, closer, closer and then she scream Inuyasha name as she came, much quicker since she already had 2 orgasms. But Inuyasha didn't stop as he continue to pound into her, Kagome just laid there as she continue to moan and scream his name, Inuyasha could feel him self starting to get closer to his peak, so Inuyasha decided to give her a good pounding before he was finish. Inuyasha demon then grab Kagome legs and held them above the ground and spread them as wide as he could without hurting her and then he began pound her in this angle. Kagome just began to scream as she orgasm again from the new position causing Inuyasha to go even deeper and faster, wanting, no needed to release inside her. He went faster and faster, getting so close as Kagome orgasm again from the unbelievable pleasure. Inuyasha now was able to give in at any second but he wanted to wait for kagome so they could both orgasm together again, Inuyasha began to hit her just right to make her come sooner, Kagome was so close, her muscles began clamp down on him again as Inuyasha began to go deeper. Then they both reach their peak as Kagome shriek Inuyasha name while Inuyasha demon literally howled into the air that every one could hear in all of Japan as he release into her. Then Inuyasha demon fell on top of her as Kagome just laid there trying to catch her breath, Kagome could hear Inuyasha breath began to slow as well, then Kagome could feel his weight disappear as Inuyasha got off of her. Then she felt Inuyasha pick her up and he laid on his back while Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha ask as he began to run his hand through her hair as he held her, Kagome smile as she nodded her head.

"Ya, I'm fine" Kagome said, Inuyasha smiled but then frown.

"Sorry I let him out, I didn't mean for it to happen." Inuyasha whispered for he was scared his demon might have tried to kill her if she had refuse him. Kagome just smiled as she kissed his neck.

"Its okay Inuyasha, and besides, I was happy to know that your demon recognize me as his lover." Kagome said, Inuyasha smiled as he then thought of something and couldn't help but chuckle which caught Kagome attention. "What's so funny?" She ask, Inuyasha then use his hand to lift her chin up to him so she could see him.

"Its just I don't understand why you love me," Inuyasha said "I have no money to offer you, my family name is supposable disgrace because of me, and not even my blood is pure, and not to mention I can be a ass to you a bunch of the times." Inuyasha said as he sigh. "So I just wonder why you even love me, I can't even protect you at some times, and yet you still stay with me." Inuyasha said, Kagome look at him before she used her hands to support herself so she could look into Inuyasha eyes.

"Because Inuyasha, you aren't weak," Kagome said which grab Inuyasha attention, he was about to say something but Kagome stop him. "Yes it true Inuyasha you can be a jerk at times, but if people were to get to know you, you would know that you had a golden heart as well as being strong, brave, courageous, honorable, loyal, and caring when you want to." Kagome said, Inuyasha look at her in surprise, he had never thought he had any good traits in him at all.

"But its not much help if you're a half-breed" Inuaysha whispered, Kagome glared.

"Inuyasha don't call yourself that!" Kagome snap "People don't find you disgusting, they just see that your different, that your stronger than them, which only makes them afraid of you and so they so those things so you can feel low and not realize your powers." Kagome this really caught Inuyasha attention.

"How am I stronger than" Inuyasha ask "I'm weaker than demons because of my human blood, but because of my demon blood I don't have any friends and they outcast me." Inuyasha said, not yell, just said it simply. Kagome look at him, did he not see his powers, how he was stronger, but then again, Kagome couldn't blame him. He had spent 200 years with people of all kinds out casting him, hating him, telling him he'll never have a family or friends and the first time he tired to have a friend who barley excepted him ended up shooting him into a tree for 50 years. So it was expected he would think so little of himself, as useless, pathetic and weak, but Kagome was now going to set him straight. Kagome put her hand onto his cheek and gently but quickly turn his face to face her to make sure he would hear what she had to say.

"Inuyasha, you are strong, weather you knew it or not your are strong. The fact that you have both the features and traits of a human and demon make you strong." Inuyasha still showed through his eyes he didn't believe her so she continue. "Think about it Inuyasha, you see a human might not be as strong as a demon, but they have another strength that demons lack. Humans have compassion, we have friendship, and love, feelings. Which I'm not saying demons don't have them, but they don't show them as well, that they find them useless a lot of times. But its feelings that create alliances, that bring armies together to defeat other armies, its love that gives someone the strength to fight for the ones they care for and love, giving them power that comes from no where. But despite that Humans are still not strong enough at times to defeat the foes they face." Kagome said, knowing she had Inuyasha complete attention.

"Demons on the other hand are strong, thy can be powerful and they can win and rule lands that would take humans years to do. But demons lack what humans gain, they lack friendship, they lack the ability to show their feelings freely. Sure there are a few exceptions, but the more powerful ones are the ones that don't show mercy. They don't know about how to control their powers, to not let the power go to their head, and demons also become too prideful to ask for help if they needed, which is their down fall. But Inuyasha you have both bloods, you have the ability to be strong, and to become stronger if motivated. But yet you also have the heart to have mercy, to know right from bad, to ask for help when you need it. This is how you're powerful, only very few people are lucky enough to have such power." Kagome then smile as she move a strand of his silver hair out of his eyes sight. "And I am more than honored to be mated to a man with such power and such greatness." Inuyasha just stared at her as he took in what she had said, he had never even accrued in his life that he any special thing about him, he had always thought some filthy thing taking up space but no, he now saw what Kagome saw, how he did have powers that other could never master completely right without having one side or the other. Inuyasha then flip them to where he was on top of Kagome as he look down at her surprise yet loving eyes.

"Kagome," He whispered as he look into this woman who had change so much in his life that Inuyasha often wonder of her was still stuck to the tree and was in a dream, a dream he could live in. "Before I met you, I never knew what happiness was, what love of even friendship was, but thanks to you, you ad show me and taught me what all of that stuff was in 4 years. In 4 years you had given me friends, people I would call family, and you even given me something else. You had gave me a mate, something I thought I would never have, and even if I did have one I would have never guess it would have been some one like you, some one so pure, so sweet, so innocent, so perfect. Some one who could put up with my sorry ass, some one who could stand by me, even when I was confuse at a time where any regular woman would have just left me, but no you stayed by my side. Even when I was a dead man you stayed me, and trusted me with your life, for the first time with no questions ask." Inuyasha then put his head in between her neck and shoulder as Kagome held him while he continue. "Kagome I don't have much to offer you," Inuyasha said as he continue. "But I'll give you something no had ever gotten from me before," Kagome then felt something wet on her shoulder, and she then her something she could have swore was a sniff. "I'll give my tears," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome felt whatever was wet getting wetter. Kagome gasp as she push Inuyasha back a little and indeed, falling from his eyes were tears, tears that had been held up for 200hundred years. Tears he had for every time he got hurt bad enough any regular person would have cried, tears from when his mother had died, tears when all the kids had made fun of him, and tears of just the knowing fact he would have no one to be there when he die, no one to morn him until he meet Kagome. Kagome look at Inuyasha cried, as if a damn had broken as he look for her for comfort, and Kagome gave it to him. She held him close to her as she rub his back and kiss his face here and there to get rid of some of the tears falling from his eyes. Inuyasha had cried until what felt like hours pass, but was only a hour as Kagome had been there comforting him. Inuyasha then flip them over again as he laid on his back with Kagome on his chest, he held her close that way as he whispered in her ear.

"Please don't ever leave me" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome felt tears of her own fell down her eyes as she held him close to her too.

"I won't Inuyasha, I promise I'll never leave." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha held her close as he kiss her on the lips lightly.

"Thank you Kagome, I love you so much, you'll never regret this, I promise." Inuyasha said Kagome smiled as she lean closer into Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha, and I love toy too." Kagome said, with that Inuyasha brought the covers of Kagome sleeping bag that had been pulled off until they were at their feet and pulled it up, covering both him and Kagome. As Inuyasha fell and Kagome fell asleep knowing that they would forever be together, but little did they know what would happen in the future, but they knew what ever it was, they would still be together at the end.

OKAY I FINALLY FINISH THAT CHAPTER AND LET ME SAY 112 PAGES IN WIRTER WORK SHOP IN 26 FONT IN LESS THAN A WEEK AND A HALF NOT BAD. BY THEY WAY THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, I HAVE A IDEA TO MAKE THIS INTO A NOVLE AND THIS IS THE FIRST PART TO A NOVLE THAT WILL PRBABLY HAVE ABOUT 4 MORE STORIES THAT WILL PROBABLY BE LONG, I HOPE ANYWAYS. BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA/KAGOME LEMON, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WELL GOT TO GO, YOU KIND OF GET TIRED AT 1:31 AM IN THE MORNING, AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Brothers

Kagome was the first to wake up as she felt something warm and strong hold her, Kagome was confused for a moment until she remember what happen last night and she smiled. She was some how able to turn around and look at Inuyasha face, it was calm and had no stupid grin on it or even a smile just a peaceful and happy look. Kagome then went up and kiss him lightly on the lips, then she felt him begin to kiss her back. Soon air was beginning to be required as the 2 newly mated stop kissing but still look at each other lovingly.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning to you mate," Kagome said, Inuyasha just smiled wider as he kiss her again, finally he broke the kiss and began to get up. Kagome sat up as well, the sleeping bag barely covering her body. Inuyasha then took her in his arms and carried her by the hot spring with the sleeping bag still covering her, she was still nervous being naked around him and Inuyasha understood it. Then he set her by the shore of the hot springs so she could take a quick bath, Kagome smiled as she then tried to get up, but she couldn't. Kagome look shock at her legs and tried again to stand but she could, she just couldn't feel her legs.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha worried for her already, Kagome just look shock at her legs before she answered.

"It can't walk," She said, then she went bursting into laughter Inuyasha look at her curiously before she was able to stop laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha ask Kagome just look at her legs again before mumbling something.

"Nothing, I just thought it only happen in the movies," She said to the completely lost half-demon.

"Movies?" he echo Kagome just giggle as she wave the problem off with her hands.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, its just that you're a real stud" Kagome said, Inuyasha didn't know what a stud was but seeing that it apparently was something to be proud of he puff out his chest and grin.

"Only me" He said, causing Kagome to laugh as he acted like a proud kid and about something like that it was just funny. But then she frown slightly.

"I wanted to really take a bath though." She said, Inuyasha just grin as he then pick her up, dropping the sleeping bag and carrying the blushing girl into the warm and inviting hot spring. Once in Inuyasha sat down with her on his lap as he held her while the hot water did the magic to her sore area and muscles.

"Was I too rough?" Inuyasha ask, suddenly realizing it would take a lot of power for her to not even be able to walk.

"You were rough" Kagome answered truthfully with a blush face as Inuyasha look apologetic at her as his ears flatten. Kagome then smiled as she reach a hand to his ears and began to pet them just right. "But I love every second of it" Kagome said, Inuyasha eyes widen, but then smiled as he bent down and gave Kagome another loving kiss. Then he pulled back and got a certain grin on his face that would have made Miroku proud. Inuyasha then reach to the shore of the hot springs where some bath supplies Kagome had were left as he grabbed a towel and bar of soap. Kagome look curiously at him as Inuyasha got the small towel wet and scrub the soap and the towel together to get it all soapy with white bubbles all over it. Then Inuyasha took the cloth and then rub it over Kagome right breast causing her to gasp in surprise as Inuyasha began to wash her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as Inuyasha continue to wash her, now going to the other breast to rub it with the towel. Kagome could do nothing but love the feeling as she let a moan or so escape her mouth as she grip some of the locks from Inuyasha hair. Inuyasha smiled as he began to rub lower, until he made it to her woman hood, releasing the towel and now adding a finger.

An hour later…..

Inuyasha had finish dressing Kagome as he was now putting on his pants. He was about to put his under shirt on before Kagome stop him.

"Inuyasha…." She said, Inuyasha turn to her seeing she was staring at his arm.

"What?" He ask then look at his arm to see what she was looking at. On his arm was a large white star like Tattoo with Kagome name written in cursive and was green. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome look at it in wonder.

"What is that?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha just smiled as he finish putting on his white coat as he then bent by Kagome with a smile.

"It's my mark you gave me," Inuyasha simply said, Kagome look at him in surprise but now with a smile.

"So that means you mine forever" Kagome ask, Inuyasha smirk.

"Hell ya it does" He said as he brought Kagome into an embrace and held her close. Kagome smiled as she hug him back then Inuyasha smelled tears. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha ask as he pulled her back and rub the tears in Kagome eyes away as a few fell from her eyes.

"I'm just so happy, Inuyasha" Kagome said, as she smiled and held him close to her. Inuyasha held her back as they embrace, until Kagome pulled away and then realize something. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, already having his attention.

"What" he ask, looking at her.

"I think it stop raining, I can see sun light." Kagome said pointing to the entrance of the cave where they can indeed see a spot of light. Inuyasha then set Kagome carefully down and then went to go see if it was true. Sure enough it had stop raining and not a cloud in the sky.

"Ya no rain, not for now anyways" Inuyasha said as he came back, Kagome could now move her legs but she couldn't walk by far.

"Oh Inuyasha….can you pack….I ah" Kagome said blushing while pointing to her legs, Inuyasha nodded as he began to pack. He put the sleeping bag and ect in the back pack, sadly there was no food to eat so they would eat something later, but for now they would live. Once Inuyasha was done he then put on the Back pack on as he walk over to Kagome and pick her up bridal style while she blush. Inuyasha then check once more to make sure they had everything and then they were off. Inuyasha would have personally stayed longer with Kagome if he could, but they had to go back and besides the other must have been worried sick for her, and he couldn't leave her to hunt, he didn't know where to look for food and didn't know the dangers that might of lurk near them.

So they began the journey there, Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style which meant it was wise not to run, since she was sore so he simply walk there, it would take all day but it was better than hurting the most precious thing he had. But then Kagome stiffen which cause Inuyasha to worry because another thing you get to have once you become Inuyasha mate you get Inuyasha protective and jealous attitude times about 1000 and you can get a idea of how much more protective and jealous he would become. So Inuyasha grip tighten a little to hold her close in fear she might be hurt.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha said, Kagome look into a direction as she muttered something.

"I since Jewel shards" With that Inuyasha set Kagome carefully on the ground with her back pack as he then got into a fighting stance ready to kill whoever came to them if they held a threat. That's when Inuyasha saw a tornado and then knew exactly who it was. As expected the Tornado some how made it pass Inuyasha and disappeared with Kouga, who was now embracing Kagome with a hug.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kouga ask as worry filled his words, Inuyasha felt a vein pop as Kagome blush heavily. Inuyasha then walk behind him and then grab his arms ad pulled Kouga off with out harming Kagome at all and threw him away from her.

"Don't you dare touch her," Inuyasha snap as he turned to Kagome and bent down to make sure she was un harm. Kouga got up and then growled at Inuyasha.

"You are telling me not to touch her?!" Kouga yelled with fire in his eyes. "I'm not the one who forced her to mate with me you bastard." Kouga snap as he in a flash appeared out of no where and tackled Inuyasha down as he punched him in the face.

"Kouga" Kagome yelled as she tried to get up, which she was able to do until she fell for she was still sore with her legs. Kouga saw this and ran to Kagome completely worried for her as he caught her much to Inuyasha dislike.

"Are you okay?" Kouga ask, Inuyasha felt his blood turn to fire.

"Ya," Kagome said with a blush "Just a little sore is all" Kouga look at her curiously as Inuyasha blush as well as Kagome, Kouga then took a smell of Kagome and his eyes widen in horror.

"Kagome…did he" Kouga ask, Kagome blush as she fiddled with her hands for she was set on the ground.

"Yes" Kagome said, Kouga felt flames as he look at the blushing Inuyasha standing there trying to act casual.

"YOU RAPE KAGOME!" Kouga ask as he sent a glare towards Inuyasha that caught both of them off guard.

"What no Kouga, Inuyasha didn't rape me, I did it willingly." Kagome said, Kouga didn't seem convince as he then bent down and look at Kagome with care.

"Don't worry, I'll take you away you won't have to worry about that half-breed" Kouga said, that caught Inuyasha off guard as he stop in a little shock and felt his heart sting, even after what Kagome said Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his heart hurt. Kagome now got mad at Kouga as he then tried to pick up Kagome, but she did something that surprise Inuyasha and did it to Kouga the second time to him, she slap him. That stop Kouga as Inuyasha look surprise at Kagome, she was now piss at Kouga.

"Kouga knock it off!" Kagome said, Kouga turn to her in pure shock.

"Kagome" He said completely surprised.

"Don't even speak to me" She snap as Kagome gather all of the strength she had and stood up and walk around Kouga and to Inuyasha. But again she began to fall but this time Inuyasha caught her as he held her close to him.

"Kagome what are you doing with him" Kouga ask, Kagome anger boiled up as she turn to face him with a death glare.

"Because he's my mate" Kagome said as she then move her hair out of the way to show her mate mark to him showing how it glimmered in the sun with gold. "And for your information he did not rape me, he even tried to warn me and gave me a chance to run." Kagome continue as she held Inuyasha tighter as he smirk with satisfactory and then as if to prove even father Kagome turn around and gave Inuyasha a passionate yet gentle kiss. She then turn around and look at Kouga shock and now sad face, now feeling guilty Kagome began to speak but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Come on Kagome, lets leave wolf crap to die." Inuyasha said as he was about to leave but Kagome got mad at him.

"Inuyasha, I want to tell him something first" Kagome said, she then got out of his grip and walk over to Kouga, for now she was able to walk, but not far. She walked in front of Kouga who look sadly at the ground. "Kouga," Kagome said causing him to look at Kagome with a hopeful eye.

"Yes" He ask his tail wagging slightly.

"Look, I know you care for me and I'm flattered" Kagome said with a small blush but continue. "But I love you as a friend, I'm sorry but its true, and besides, you belong to some one else." Kagome said, Kouga look at her curiously.

"Who?" He ask, Kagome sigh.

"Ayame, I know you love me, but think about it. She's a beautiful wolf demoness who is hopelessly in love with you even when you keep coming to me. It would be easier to be her mate without causing any disagreement in your tribe since she's a demon and is a strong fighter." Kagome said as Kouga look and thought about it for a second. "And beside, I would never be truly happy without Inuyasha, so can we be friends?" Kagome ask, hoping he would agree and not cause any problems, after a minuet of Kouga thinking he nodded his head and smiled.

"You're right Kagome, I guess you I only went after you for the fact you could see the jewel shards, but I wouldn't mind being friends" Kouga said as Kagome smiled and Inuyasha breath in relieve. Kagome then gave Kouga a friendly hug as he hug her back.

"But if dog crap lays a hand on you, or you need a place to stay, know my tribe and cave will be open for you" Kouga said, Inuyasha growled as he had made his way right behind Kagome.

"Like if I would ever hurt or even touch her wrong, fleabag" Inuyasha said, Kagome giggle as Kouga then release her and Inuyasha wrap an arm around her waist.

"Just making it clear to you," Then Kouga smirk "Well I have t-" Then Kouga was interrupted when he herd to voices yell:

"KOUGA!" Kouga groan as Inuyasha growled for his poor dog ears getting hurt. Every one turn around to see Ginta and Hakkaku (you know the guys that follows Kouga every where) running like crazy to where Kouga was, Kouga groan.

"What!" He ask, clearly not in the mood to hear them yelling at him, they finally made it to him and then practically fell face first into the ground with some wolfs who did a similar thing.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Are you guys alright?" Kagome said as she got out of Inuyasha grip again and ran to the fallen wolfs, they did move or respond for they both had seem to have become un-conscious. Kagome went to them as she flipped them over to see if they were physically hurt. Kouga look at them confuse as he scratch his head in confusion.

"Maybe I over did them a bit" He said as he look at his fallen companions.

"Ya, Maybe" Inuyasha said with a sympathy look at the too wolf demons.

"Inuyasha can you get me my back pack, they need water" Kagome said, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He ask, Kagome glared at him, then he went and grab the pack and gave it to Kagome. Kagome too some water bottles out of her pack and then slowly pour the water into their mouths so they could hydrate. Once they got some water in their systems Kagome got out a few bowels and poured some water into them so the brown wolves that followed them could drink as well. As soon as Kagome put the water bottle into her back pack Inuyasha then pick it up from her hands and put it on one of his shoulders in a cool casual way.

"Come on, lets go" He said, Kagome however had other plans.

"Inuyasha we can't leave, not until they at least wake up." Kagome said, Inuyasha now felt anger in him, not the 'I kill you' anger the 'Push your buttons until you sit me.'

"Why are we staying, they're not our problem." Inuyasha said as he tried to pick up Kagome, she glared at him.

"Inuyasha, they're our friends, we can't leave them" then glares at Kouga "even if it isn't their fault and have Kouga I should stay to make sure they won't die of hydration!" Kagome snap, Inuyasha stop as he saw he wouldn't win this battle. Kouga couldn't help but chuckle at seeing how Kagome could care for people, even when she knows they won't die for they were demons she was still concern for them.

'Only Kagome' Kouga thought.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he drop the bag and turn his back. "But once they wake up we are leaving" Kagome smiled as she whispered.

"Thank you, mate" She said, Inuyasha began to blush furiously as he nodded and just look the other way while Kagome giggled and Kouga chuckled. It was about half an hour later and Inuyasha was about to lose his top while Kouga was now getting very worried for his companions until finally they both began to wake up. Ginta was the first to wake up as Kagome was putting a freshly wetted cloth on his head to help cool him down, he also notice he was in the shade for Inuyasha and Kouga had move him into some shade so they could recover faster. He open his eyes and saw Kagome his soon to be sister, he smiled to see her being so kind hearted.

"Ginta, are you okay?" Kagome ask as she saw Ginta wake, Ginta then smiled as he nodded and began to get up.

"Ya, thanks sis, I really did needed a break." Ginta said, Inuyasha let out a small growl as Kagome sigh and Kouga rolled his eyes. Then Hakkaku got up in a hurry looking around.

"Oh no, did we get left behind by Kouga again?" Hakkaku ask as he began to look in terror for Kouga. That's when he saw Kagome or also known as his sister.

"Sis, did you see Kouga, we have to find him before he gets way too far ahead." He said in a hurry, Kagome just giggle when she saw Ginta also get a look of horror.

"Calm down you idiots" Kouga said as he hit them both on the head as they turn around and look in relieve at Kouga. "And quiet calling her sis, she not my mate or anything." Kouga said, not in a disgust way but more in a matter-of-fact way. They both look at him in surprise as they saw Kagome with a blush on her face, and also notice Inuyasha.

"But why?" Hakkaku ask, Kagome blush more and so did Inuyasha as he turned around and sat closer to Kagome, still not use to this.

"Well….because" Kagome said but then just pulled aside her hair to show her mates mark to them, they look at it and then all gasp.

"You're mated!" Ginta ask in shock.

"But by who?" Hakkaku ask, Inuyasha snorted.

"Who the hell do you think?" He ask as he then pulled up his sleeve to show them his mate mark from Kagome, they gasp again as Kagome turn a darker shade of red, putting Inuyasha fire rat coat to shame.

"But…but…but" They kept both saying as Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm down you babies, Kagome happy with the mutt so I let her stay with him" Kouga said simply as the guys did something that surprise him, they began to cry.

(By the way from all the episode I saw the 2 of them cry a lot a lot of times so I wouldn't be surprised if they cried at this)

"What's the matter with you 2" Kouga ask with a small amount of worry in his words, they then began to cry harder as they grab his legs.

"But Kouga she was supposed to be our sis" Hakkaku said as Kouga tried to move but couldn't.

"Why are you crying over something like that, she still your friend for god sakes" Kouga said as he finally got the idiots off his legs.

"But she was the only one to care for us when we were hurt!" Ginta said as they tried to dry their tears.

"What! That isn't true, I can name a number of wolves back at the cave who had cared and still care for you now!" Kouga snap, hitting the idiots on the head again.

"Ya" Hakkaku said while nursing his bump.

"But she much nicer about it than the others, and she actually cried for us even after you tried to kidnap her and….and" Then they went bawling again, not loud of course but defiantly were crying. Kagome now felt guilty at seeing them like this.

"Oh Ginta, Hakkaku" She said in a sisterly way which caught their attention, she then surprise them by giving them a group hug which consisted of hugging the both of them at the same time which caused Inuyasha and Kouga to be slightly jealous but knew she meant nothing but comfort. "You can still be my brother and I can be your sister if you want." Kagome said as she hug the now slightly shock demons.

"But your not mated to Kouga," Hakkaku said Kagome just giggled as she answered.

"So, we don't have to have the same blood or mated into a family just to be brothers" She said as she hug them tighter.

"You can be my brothers if I wanted you to be mine" Kagome said which shock them 2 demons even more.

"You'll be willing to call us brothers?" Ginta ask, Kagome nodded.

"Ya why not?" She ask as she step back a little to look at them look guilty as they answered.

"Well…..we never meet a human girl or any human willing to call a demon brother, or rarely friends." Hakkaku said.

"And…we use to eat humans like no ones business before we meet you" Kagome said, Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Well one, I don't care if you are or not humans or demons, I never saw the problem with that. And 2, I know you use to eat humans, but I also know you don't and won't do that any more since you now know its wrong" but then she look at the seriously "Right?" They both nodded their heads quickly.

"Yes we do I swear" They both said, Kagome smiled as she gave them a small peck on the cheek.

"Then as long as I'm concern then you're my brother" Kagome said, they both look at her with anime big puppy eyes with anime tears going down as the both gave her a breath taking hug but was gently enough not to hurt her. Even the wolves bark in happiness as they circle the group giving Kagome a sniff to remember her as a sister and part of the pack. Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes at them.

"Oh right you guy break it up" Kouga said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kagome and the guys release their hug as Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Sure thing, big brother" Kagome said to Kouga, Kouga gave a small blush as Inuyasha snickered at him.

"Kagome can we go now" Inuyasha ask, he was glad that Kouga wasn't after Kagome any more but he was getting sick from the mushy stuff, after all he was still himself and the same as ever Inuyasha didn't like this stuff, Kagome giggled.

"Alright, Inuyasha just let me say good by" Kagome then gave Ginta and Hakkaku as hug once again and another peck on the cheek which was insisted from them. Then she gave Kouga a hug and peck on the cheek as well and even pet the 4 wolves that beg for a small pet and had followed her like lost kittens the whole time. Once that was over Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms as the other wolf demons began to run.

"BY SIS!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled as they began to run as Kouga had the lead as usual.

"BY BIG BROTHERS!" Kagome said, even if the sentence was a little weird she still said it to indicate that she was not at all ashamed of calling them brothers or have them call her sister. Once they were out of sight Inuyasha check Kagome to make sure she was safe one more time and the pack to make sure everything was still in it, then with one chaste kiss they were off, with Kagome giggling a little.

WELL I HOPR YOU LIKE STORY, I HAPPEN TO LIKE KOUGA AND KAGOME BEING A BROTHER LIKE FIRGURE AS WELL AS THE OTHER 2. PLUS THIS WILL EFFECT THE STORY IN THE FUTURE AS YOU WILL SOON SEE, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT THOUGHT I WOULD POSTE IT TO KEEP YOU HAPPY AND SLIGHTLY TO MAKE SURE THIS WILL BE LNG ENOUGH TO COUNT AS A NOVE WORTHY FANFIC. BUT I DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE MUCH TROUBLE AS I HAVE MANY IDEAS, SO UNTIL THEM SEE YA.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. Pregnant! Joy?

It had been a 3 weeks since what happen in the cave, Inuyasha and Kagome had agreed to keep it a secret from the others, until they were ready. But something was different for Kagome the morning she woke up, she felt dizzy but once she smelled breakfast she ran into the bathroom and puke in the toilet. Mrs. Higurashi saw this and immediately ran by her daughter side to see what was the matter.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ai ask (name of kagome mom) Kagome look up with a look that said do-I-look-okay? Ai sigh as she help her stand up as she went to the sink to wash the taste out of her mouth. "Maybe you should stay in from school today" Ai said, Kagome thought about it but shook her head no.

"No, I need to go to school to catch up, and besides I feel better now" Kagome said, Ai look at her one more time, then nodded a approving okay as she then walk back down stairs to continue to finish her breakfast. After Kagome finish taking a shower, getting dress, ect. She came down stairs and stop as she smelled the delectable food that put her under a spell as she ran to the table and to every ones surprise began to shove the food into her mouth, making Inuyasha manors of eating fit for a queen. Once she was done Kagome realize she was late and left before any one could ask why or how she eaten so fast.

School was usual, except for the slightly more extra times she snap at people, even at a teacher and her sudden need to eat every thing that was editable. Kagome didn't notice her difference in personality but every one else did, especially her friends. After school the 4 all went to McDonalds Yuka, Arimi, and Eri all had 2 burgers but Kagome had 5 and finish 3 of them the time it took them all to finish their first burger. Yuka couldn't help but seem to remember some one who acted like this, but she couldn't remember the person or why she had similar symptoms like Kagome.

"So how is it going with you boyfriend?" Eri ask out of no where, all of the girls turn to Kagome expecting to see Kagome blushing or having a hurt look in her eyes from being ignored, but no she had a smile and a dreamy look in her eyes with a small blush.

"Well, something did happen" Kagome said, this caused all the girls around Kagome to move closer to her, desperate to know why she was so happy.

"What? What happen" the girls said all at the same time, Kagome blush more as she continue.

"We…ah…kind of did it" Kagome didn't get to finish as the girls squeal which cause a few un wanted heads turn, but lucky they didn't talk loud as they began to bomb her with questions.

"Was he good?" Yuka ask.

"How long was he?" Arimi ask.

"Was it romantic?" Eri ask, Kagome answered the questions as well as she could.

"He was very good enough to where I couldn't walk" jealous look from friends. "He was also at least 14 inches, and it was so romantic I thought I was dreaming." Kagome finish, the others look at her surprised and Yuka felt that annoying thing in her head telling her she knew something about Kagome but couldn't put her finger on it. Then she look down at then tray they carried their food on seeing some American food restaurants, and then she saw a burger place called 'Wendy's' and that's when realization bit her right on her nose.

"Oh my god Kagome you're pregnant!" Yuka said which caught every ones attention and cause Kagome to blush but shake her head no.

"What? No I'm not pregnant!" Kagome said, but Yuka wasn't convinced while the others were curious.

"Why do you say that?" Arimi ask, Yuka look at the same paper on the tray as she began to tell her story.

"Remember that student exchange girl, Wendy?" Yuka ask, every one nodded. "and remember she got knock up by some one at school who was never reveal, well I remember when she began to show signs of being pregnant, and Kagome you have the same symptoms." Yuka said, Kagome just stared at her as the other gasp, 5 minuets pass and Kagome continued to stare into nothing and it was creeping the others out.

"Kagome?" Eri ask, Kagome then shot up out of her seat and ran away while yelling over her shoulder saying she had to go now. So Kagome ran until she finally made it to the drug store, there she bought a pregnancy test and then ran home, like if the deviled was right behind her. Once home Kagome ran up the stairs without her family seeing her new package as she ran up stairs and into the bathroom. Once in there Kagome got out the pregnancy test and use it. 5 minuets later Kagome sat on her bed staring at the thing, waiting for the stick of her future to show what it would lead to. So she waited, and waited, and then finally it show….a pink plus sign. Kagome drop the stick as she just stared at her empty had not believing it…she was pregnant. Kagome then felt her emotions fly in every direction possible and even ones that no had every thought possible. She was Pregnant, she felt happiness in her but then fear, worry, and curiosity. What would her family think, what would her friends think…..what would Inuyasha think, since it was obvious no one could be the father but him. Then Kagome relax she knew he wouldn't leave her, he had shown so much love that night, so much happiness it was impossible to think he would leave her especially since she was now pregnant. Kagome thought what she should do, and then thought it would be wise to tell Inuyasha first, after all like said before he was the father. Kagome then jump up out of her bed, she through away the small stick and grab her yellow back pack. It was already full so Kagome ran down stairs and said her good byes as she then ran to the well, running with happiness as she saw the sun getting closer to sunset. She jumped down the well and once through the blue lights was on the other side of the well. Kagome smiled as she climbed up the latter they had installed not too long ago as she was soon out of the well. Once she was out, she began to walk to Keade hut until she ran into Sango who was going to pass by until she saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, that caught Kagome attention as she turn her head and smiled as she ran to Sango and gave her a sisterly like hug. Once that was done Kagome then pulled back to ask her a question.

"Have you seen Inuyasha, I need to tell him something" Sango thought for a second before she answered.

"I think he's in the forest" Sango said while pointing towards the Inuyasha forest, Kagome nodded as she then began to run towards the forest to find her mate. Sango smiled at seeing how happy Kagome was, which Sango was glad to see, after all Kagome was like a sister to her.

"Well hello my dear" Said an all to familiar monk as he then appeared next to her and put his arm around her waist which cause a small giggle from Sango since he could hold her whole waist thanks to her belly. Yes Sango was 5 months pregnant and they of course had a wedding and all, and in 4 months would have children together.

Kagome ran into the forest, she couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha she could picture the shock face he would get once she told him she was pregnant. Kagome had such confidence that Inuyasha would be happy, like I mean come on he was so caring that night, so loving and happy to have her it would make sense that he would be excited for a baby. There was a small bit of fear he would be un happy but Kagome just push it away, soon Kagome began to feel tried from running all day she finally manage to slow to a walk from exhaustion. Then Kagome saw something that filled her with dread, she saw Kikyo soul collectors. Kagome then now felt the presents of Kikyo and couldn't help but frown. Kagome then notice that her spiritual power was low, so low it was like Kikyo was knock out or almost dead. In worry and the goodness in Kagome heart Kagome followed the feeling until Kagome felt she was close. Kagome was almost there and then she herd something move in the bushes in front of her, Kagome then walk quietly up to make sure she would be able to walk out without worry of being attack. But what she saw made her heart blow up in destruction as tears already began to fall, as well did her back pack. There was Inuyasha, her mate that she loved so dearly. He was on the ground sweating and naked with the fire rat coat barley covering him and the girl with him. (don't leave keep reading I swear it will get good) The girl however was recognizable as….Kikyo.

'No' Kagome thought 'No it just can't' but sadly the proved was in front of her as clear as day. He had made love to Kikyo, something that cause Kagome heart to break more. Kagome then pick up the back pack and ran as fast as she could, not looking back at what she saw. She kept running and running until finally she made it to the well. But just when she about 20 ft to it she had trip and fell right into the ground but she didn't bother to get up. Kagome then brought her legs up to her chest and cried to herself that was until she herded a familiar voice she was grateful to hear.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they ran to her as fast as they could for they were originally just sitting and enjoying the sunset until Miroku had spotted Kagome on the ground crying.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango ask as she bent down by Kagome with Miroku on the other side, for once not deciding to do anything lecherous. Kagome look up and Sango saw how horrible and sad and heart broken as Kagome then jump into Sango arms seeking comfort which Sango gave willingly. Miroku just watch as the 2 embrace willing to do anything if ask or needed. Once Kagome had calm down enough Sango then ask the question both she and Miroku wanted to ask.

"Kagome, what on earth happen?" She ask, Kagome sniff as she finally began to talk quietly.

"He….left me" Kagome said, causing confusion from both.

"Who left you?" Miroku ask, Kagome sigh as she continued.

"Inuyasha, I saw him in the forest, he was with Kikyo and they" then she began to cry again "He and her had sex's I saw them and…..and" then Kagome broke down again as she re embrace Sango arms.

"Kagome," Sango said in pure shock, it had never ever cross her mind that Inuyasha would sleep with Kikyo. But apparently she and Miroku were proven wrong. "It okay Kagome, you can get over him" Sango said even though she knew it was wrong, way wrong.

"No I can't" Kagome said "and I can't leave him" Kagome said again, this caused every one to look at her curiously, Kagome sigh and instead of explaining. She move her hair away from her shoulder and pulled her shoulder sleeve to the side to every one as they gasp when they saw the mate mark on Kagome shoulder, now knowing what she meant. Sango felt anger in her boil in her as she had resisted the urged to find Inuyasha and teach him a lesson.

"There something else too, your pregnant" Miroku said, which cause both women to look at him in surprised.

"How did you know?" Kagome ask, shock and this Sango to get shock even more now seeing that Kagome was pregnant.

"I notice the changes you had, and the same way you acted when Sango was pregnant." Miroku said as Kagome was shock and Sango just stared at him in surprise. Then Kagome began to cry some more as Sango continued to rub her back and hold her to comfort Kagome.

"When Inuyasha come back I will kill him in a way Naraku would even find cruel." Sango said as she was about to go and find Inuyasha but Kagome stop her.

"No, don't kill him" Kagome said, "and besides, it's no big deal" this caused Sango and Miroku eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"How in any heaven or hell is this _not_ a big deal?" Sango ask with Miroku looking at Kagome for an answer, Kagome sigh as she began to explain.

"I know I should hate him, but I can't. I love him and if this is the choice that will make him happy, then I will more than willingly let him go, even if it hurts me." Kagome said, Sango was still in shock but Miroku seem to get an understanding.

"But Kagome, you PREGNANT!" Sango yelled "You can't raise the child all on your own, not without a father." Sango said, then just before Sango continued on Miroku put up his hand to signal her to stop as he look at Kagome.

"Kagome would you prefer to stay home tonight?' Miroku ask, Kagome look up and gave him a thankful smile.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all" Kagome then got her back pack tears still fell down her eyes. "Everything you need is in here…..I'll be back soon, and can you not tell anyone, please?" Kagome as desperate, the others nodded. Kagome then ran faster than thought possible to the well and then jump in before Sango or Miroku could blink. Then Sango turn towards Miroku with fire in her eyes, resisting the urge to slap him, which cause Miroku to shake in fear.

"Miroku, how could you allow Kagome to leave without trying to convince her to go to Inuyasha and force him to stay with her?" She yelled felling every vein in her body pop. "And why would you even agree with her that Inuyasha should stay with Kikyo if he wanted to?" Sango yelled, now waiting for an explanation, and he did.

"Sango, I understand what you're thinking, trust me, I'm just as mad at Inuyasha as I am as mad as you. But think about it, if we even did get Inuyasha to stay with Kagome for the sake of the child. Do you not think they'll fight, and with fake feelings for her, their fights could be more heated….more violent." This stop sango as she let what Miroku said sunk into her. "Do you not think the child won't be effect by the possible fights, and what if the feelings Inuyasha have for the child is also fake. Now tell me which life you would prefer for Kagome.

A life in our time filled with demons and with out no family with a man who only sees her as someone else as a fake love, and distant to the child. Or a life I her era with her family and friends who will love her deeply and the child, no matter what the appearance or type it is without having to know the father only use its mother?" Miroku ask calmly, he saw Sango stop to think, but then look down and saw a few tears in her eyes.

"But Miroku, what life would the child have without a father, that had the same strange features as itself, I just can't imagine a life without my father when I was young, it would just seem so strange and horrible." Sango whispered, Miroku sigh as he then offered her comfort which she took.

"I know Sango, but you must know no one gets everything, we just have to trust Kagome and let her decided what she will, but what we could do is help her and support her." Miroku said, Sango nodded as she held Miroku tighter.

"Come on," Miroku whispered again as he began to lead Sango to the village. "Lets get some rest" He said, Sango nodded but not before looking at the well before they lost sight of it and were gone.

Kagome had made it home, every one was already asleep and she wasn't hungry, so Kagome obviously went up stairs and after changing into her light blue pajamas jump into her bed. Kagome tried her best to cover herself with the blanket, she couldn't help but fell…..dirty, use, meaningless, and worst, a mistake. Why did she feel this way, but Kagome knew, it was from the fact that Inuyasha had use her, but yet despite what her brain beg her to think, her heart still love him. Even when she could feel it bleed from hurt and burning from the fires of rejection she still loved him, and would even now. Then Kagome felt surprise and slight fear as she felt some one move the covers and get into bed with her, faster than any human could do. She felt some one arms around her waist, and she also felt the small kisses on her neck from the person, it wasn't until the person spoke did Kagome relax for a minuet.

"Hey" Came Inuyasha smooth voice as he continued to hold her dear to him. To lightly run his hands up her slender body and to kiss her and even lick her mates mark.

Kagome shook from a familiar pleasure, but then memories from what she saw, the reason why she came back, and what the pregnancy test had revealed she shook like if dirt was all over her. Inuyasha continued to kiss her, not until pull away and turn around, her eyes down.

"Can we….not do it tonight, I have a head ache and school is tomorrow." Kagome whispered, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't question why, after a minuet of silent he nodded to Kagome relieve. She then turn back to facing the wall while Inuyasha held her from behind, giving her another small kiss on her neck before whispering.

"I love you mate, good night" Inuyasha whispered before one more kiss on her mates mark and then he laid his head down and then began to drift into a sleep with Kagome as always. Kagome felt her heart break and slight confusion consumed her. How was he able to be so loving and caring and yet, what she saw told her that he didn't love her, that he was using her as a…as a…tool.

'What am I going to do' was the last thing Kagome thought before she feel into a deep sleep filled with sadness and confusion, while a small tear fell from her eyes.

OKAY U PROBABLY WANT TO FIND ME, AND PURELY KILL ME FOR KIND OF MAKING A STORY WITH POTENCAL HAVE THIS CHAPTER, ALL I BEG IS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I SWEAR THIS STORY WILL TURN OUT GOOD. PLEASE JUST WAIT AND HOLD YOU JUDGMENT BEFORE KILLING ME WITH YOUR WORDS LIKE ARROWS PERICE MY HEARTS….SORRY WATCH SOMETHING AND CAN'T STOP WRITING LIKE THAT BUT MIGHT WANT TO GET USE TO IT, VERY FUTURE HINT, HINT. WELL UNTIL THEN, DON'T KILL ME.

HOPEFULLY LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. Questions!

It had been a week sense Kagome had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo (which makes it a week), she was so, lost. Kagome didn't know what to do with the child that was now in her womb, should she keep it, what would happen if Inuyasha knew, would he kill her. Kagome shook at the thought of that, Kagome was right now sitting in Keade hut. She was reading a book, or so the others thought as she kept doing secret glances at every one. Sango was cleaning her Hirikotsu, Miroku was looking through some scrolls, and of course Shippo was drawing a picture with Kirara sleeping next to him. Kagome look at her wrist watch and sigh, it was time for her to go home, so she could be on time for school since it started in about an hour and a half. So she got up and began to get her back pack while every one look at her curiously, Keade was out getting herbs while Inuyasha was god knows where.

'Probably to see Kikyo again' Kagome thought more sadly than bitterly.

"Are you leaving Kagome?" Sango ask, Kagome finally put the back pack on her back and nodded yes.

"Its time for school" Kagome simply said, not in her usual cherry voice, but then again who can blame her.

"Well see you in a few days" Sango said, trying to sound positive but failed as every one could hear the sadness for her friend and the absolute anger in it as well.

"Be safe, Kagome" Miroku said as he gave her a small smile which Kagome barley return. Kagome was then about to leave before she felt something small and yet firm grab onto her sock, she look down to see Shippo.

"You'll come back right?" Shippo ask in a scared voice. He had been doing that all week every time she even went to use the restroom he would have her promise that she would come back. Kagome sigh as she bent down and pick up the sniffling Shippo and give him a big huge.

"Yes Shippo I promise that I will return in a 3 days time, okay?" Kagome ask, Shippo nodded as he gave her a hug back as well, Kagome did a little real smile as she gave a small kiss on Shippo head. Then she set Shippo down and with one last wave of her hand Kagome was gone, Sango then got up and began to walk out side.

"Sango," Miroku ask curiously.

"Going for a walk" She simply said as she continued to walk, Miroku wasn't concern for he saw Kirara follow Sango and she did have the Hirikotsu.

Kagome continue to walk to the well, her thoughts went this way and that trying to think of what she was going to do about this whole thing. That was until she saw a flash of red and white, and now walk next to her was Inuyasha, with a calm look on his face. They continue to walk as Kagome felt her heart ache at the sight of him.

"Where are ya going Kagome?" Inuyasha ask out of no where, surprising her slightly, but she then answered.

"I was going to the well…. For school" Kagome saw as Inuyasha seem to have wanted to say something but stop himself and then nodded.

"Okay" He simply said, Kagome was surprise that he hadn't started a fight or make a fuss. But then Kagome realize why, it would probably give him enough time to go to Kikyo, while she was gone for the day. Kagome felt her heart burn as she then thankfully saw the well, she then began to walk slightly faster than Inuyasha, she just needed to get to the well she just had to.

"Bye" Kagome said, she finally made it to the well, but just before she was about to jump into the well she felt some ones hand on her cheek. She look up to see that the hand belong to Inuyasha himself, he look at her deeply and intensely with his beautiful molten golden color eyes. Ones that she still love, ones that now both broke and made her heart sink. Inuyasha face than began to get closer, and closer. That's when Kagome realize he was leaning down to kiss her…..Kagome then turn her head just before his lips could come close to her.

"Bye Inuyasha" Kagome said while pushing his hand gently and yet quickly away as she then jump into the well before she could hear a sound from him.

The school day went okay for Kagome, her friends had kept on trying to help her, by trying to get Kagome over him and just get a abortion and even go out with some one else. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, like she could get over Inuyasha, they didn't realize he was just some one Kagome had a huge crush on, no it was something. A true and real spark, Kagome didn't know how she could tell, but she could. She knew with all of her heart that she was un believable truly in love with the half-demon. So it would probably take for the rest of her life to get over him, and besides Kagome knew she wanted to keep this baby, after all she would at least want something to remember him, and besides her mother would be excited to be having a grandchild. Especially with Inuyasha adorable dog ears, another thing Kagome still love about him, all of him truthfully. Kagome was then nock out of her thinking when Eri ask her something.

"Hey Kagome why don't you go out with Hojo?" Eri ask, Kagome shook her head no as soon as Eri said that.

"Actually, I don't think going on a date is a good idea for me right now," Kagome said but her friends didn't listen and began to say that they could ask Kagome for her, they were already finish with school for it was a early day for them. They were all currently outside of school and were walking across the court yard, that was until they were stop by some one.

"Kagome!" Every one turn around to see Hojo, (oh joy) running like an idiot until finally he made it to Kagome.

"Oh, hey Hojo" Kagome said, Hojo look up with a blush as Kagome herd her friend whispered from behind her.

"Kagome…well….I herd about you being pregnant" Hojo said, this didn't surprise Kagome, she had ran so fast she had forgotten to tell her friends to not tell any one about the pregnancy but they did, even though they should have known not to tell any one in the first place.

"Ya" Kagome said as if to confirm that what he herd was sadly true. Then Hojo got down on one knee and look straight into her eyes as he said the next words.

"Kagome, I herd all about how that boyfriend mistreated you and left you pregnant with his kid, so I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, and also" A crowd had form around them as Hojo then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a diamond rings, gasp herd every where. "Kagome, will you marry me" Every one was quiet while Kagome was utterly shock. Kagome was about to open her mouth but however it was not her voice that came out.

"Yes" all 3 of Kagome 'friends' said as they then grab Kagome hand and put it out so Hojo can put the ring on as people around them began to cheer. Kagome was shock, why wouldn't she speak, and why were her friends allowing this to happen, they had to know that she didn't want this. But Hojo slid the ring on Kagome finger as he then stood up, the girls then practically threw her to Hojo as Hojo then put a very uncomfortable hands on her waist as he then began to lower his head. Kagome in pure shock and instinct close her eyes, not to get into the mood or anything but just to not look at him, for this just wasn't right. Hojo lips were close to Kagome so close, but then he felt the ground disappear as something, or some one lifted him from behind, causing Hojo to open his eyes in horror as he herd a very scary voice.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?"

Earlier…

Inuyasha was walking through the forest, he was confuse, and sad. Earlier he and Kagome were walking to the well, she said she was going home and Inuyasha let her, not wanting to make her mad. But for some reason it did make her mad as she had began to go faster towards the well, Inuyasha not sure what he had done to make her mad decided to make her feel better if possible. He had stop her just before she was about to jump by caressing her cheek trying to be romantic, and then he lean his head down to give her a kiss to take her breath away, but then she had push him away. She had just rejected him and then jump down the well without so much as a full hearted good bye. So ya Inuyasha was hurt and confuse, and now that he thought about it Kagome had been doing many similar things like that.

'Is she, regretting it?' Inuyasha thought causing his heart to burn and him to get scared. 'Did I screw up already? Does she hate me?' Inuyasha was now gripping his arms while she was in the sacred tree, where he went to think. He had been there almost all day and now he was getting afraid and anxious as he realize that Kagome was being distant from him. 'I have to find her and talk to her' Inuyasha thought, as he now decided what he was going to do he got up and began to run towards the well, he was about half way there before he herd a now becoming freighting familiar voice.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Yelled Sango as the Boomerang came hurdling towards him, Inuyasha duck just barley out of the way before the Hirikotsu came and then return to no one but Sango. Inuyasha turn towards her with a glare, she had been doing that a lot lately, saying it was a accident or that she thought he was a demon. She been doing that so much, more than Miroku getting hit a good 2 months of flirting worth, which was just scary he had even stayed awake at night scared she would kill him.

"Sango what the hell?!" Inuyasha said, he couldn't help but get slightly mad, or very mad.

"What?" she ask, her face was emotionless and her voice was so…monotone it was freaking him out she kind of look like Sesshomaru but when he was mad and even worse now that he mentally compared the two. "After all, it was a _mistake_" she said that last word with fiery poison that scared him. "An _accident_ that I can't help but be _responsible_ for, and that maybe I shouldn't try to hide it, sense I know the difference between a _Mistake_ and an _Accident_. But I still confess to them and try to do right and not screw any one over!" Sango practically yelled into his face, Inuyasha was now getting completely loss at what she was trying to get towards him and why she was being so angry at him.

'Maybe it's her mood swings' Inuyasha thought, that's when he herd some one coming towards them, and soon realize it was just Miroku. His theory was proven correct as the monk came into view and he took one look quickly realize what was happening to Inuyasha. He quickly went to Sango and gently pulled her back to keep her from biting Inuyasha head off.

"Thanks" Inuyasha muttered so only Miroku could hear, which he didn't even so much as give him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," Sango said but clearly did not even come close to meaning it which was just pissing him off. First Kagome begins to become distant from him and now his 'friends' where treating him like crap.

"Inuyasha" Said a familiar voice, Inuyasha look behind him to see little Shippo running to him until he finally jump onto his shoulder.

"What is it?" Inuyasha ask curiously, Shippo then lean closer hopping speak so Inuyasha could hear but failed.

"I saw _her_ soul collectors again and I came to you like you said," Shippo said, Inuyasha then let out a small growl as he nodded.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said as he then began to walk away before he herd Sango mutter something.

"Half-breed" and that got him as he stop. Did he just hear her right, did he just herd some one who he thought in a way as his sister call him a half-breed, oh that set him off.

"What the hell did you call me?" Inuyasha said as he snap his head towards Sango as his eyes flash red, Sango didn't even flinch, neither did Miroku.

"I said half-breed" She said, looking at him straight in the eye with no hesitation that was the breaking point for Inuyasha.

"Alright what the hell is both of your problems, You've both been acting like this all week, what the hell did I do to make you pissed off." Inuyasha snap, Shippo had jump off his shoulders slightly scared, for he knew that was a striking point to Inuyasha, especially when one of his friends said it.

"My problem?' Sango ask the fire that was hidden was now being shown. "My problem is you, you bastard" This shock Inuyasha as Miroku this time did not attempt to stop her. "You think you can go and full around with some ones emotion especially with Kagome emotions" Sango said, this was now making Inuyasha feel like he had to fine something smaller than Myoga on the moon with his complete loss and confusion and it was so pissing him off.

"What do you mean 'full around with Kagome emotions,' I haven't even started a fight with her, so what did I do to make her sad" Inuyasha didn't even come close to even considering to guess what Sango said next's.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT YOU FUCK KAGOME AND THEN TURN AROUND ON HER BACK AND FUCK WITH KIKYO AND 3, DO YOU HEAR, 3 WEEKS AFTER YOU 2 HAD BECOME MATES, AND YOU SAY YOU DID NOTHING TO HER. SO I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL YOU WHAT YOU ARE, HALF-BREED" Sango scream loud enough for all of Japan to hear her as Inuyasha fell dead silent and Shippo eyes widen in shock. Sango almost fell from screaming as Miroku was by her side and helping her calm down and breath but he then turn to Inuyasha, deciding sense the truth was out he might as well of give him a piece of his mind as well.

"Sango right, you know that Inuyasha" Miroku said not in his usual wise like voice but in a voice full of anger. "Kagome trusted you enough to give you something she couldn't get back no matter how hard she tried (virginity) with her heart and soul. And all you do is turn around and sleep with Kikyo of all people and act like nothing is that matter. I've seen low, but you strike a new low every man, demon, child, and woman would fine impossible disgusting, even Naraku." Miroku said, Inuyasha just continued to stand there, like as if once Sango had snap he had been killed and froze in the same spot he stood in.

"No….." was the last thing they herd before Inuyasha turn around and became a blur of red and barley silver as he began to run towards Kagome to find her.

Sango and Miroku look curiously and slightly shock not expecting him to react that way. Sango stood and shook her head, probably to run off to Kikyo knowing he had lost his 'toy', until she felt some one yank on the bottom of her kimono. She look down to see Shippo crying which surprise her as she bent down and pick him up.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango ask, Shippo held onto Sango tighter as he began to sob loudly as his answer came.

"Its my fault, Inuyasha didn't sleep with her (cries harder) becausehewantedtoonlyprotectme" and then he began to blubber beyond words.

"Shhh Shippo calm down and what happen, tell me again." Sango said, Shippo took some deep breaths while Miroku rub his back to help get all of the sobs out.

"Its my fault, its all my fault and now Kagome doesn't love Inuyasha any more…..and…and." Sango interrupted him before he could continue.

"Shippo calm down and tell me slowly what happen and why isn't it Inuyasha fault?" Sango ask, Shippo pulled back a little so he could take another deep breath and then tried again.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the well, no wonder she was acting so different. Hell, he probably would have done something similar if Kagome where to fine happiness with another man, even if it would kill him. But he now was scared again, what if she didn't let him explain, would she even believe him. Inuyasha shook his head mentally as he had made it pass the well and began to run towards Kagome. He pulled out a bandana from his robe and put it on, he now carried one if he ever had to go get Kagome in a hurry like this. He was also wondering why she wanted him to cover his ears, but he knew for sure right now getting her mad would be about as useful as kissing some random girl in front of her. Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't home, he could tell by the smell that the only one there was Mrs. Higurashi and the old coot of a grandfather. And so he figured the only other place she could be was her school, he soon pick up her sent and followed it to the school place just like he thought. He soon jumped on a tree and look around to see if he could spot her in the 'corp-yard' area. He soon found her with her weird friends and was about to go her until some one shouted Kagome name. The kid came closer and Inuyasha could soon tell it was the Hobo wimp, Inuyasha let out a small growl.

'What is he doing talking to my mate' Inuyasha thought as Hojo began to talk to Kagome. "Kagome…well….I herd about you being pregnant" Hojo said, Inuyasha jaw almost literally drop to the ground when he herd Hojo say that.

'Kagome….pregnant' Inuyasha thought, now guilt was practically stabbing him in the heart. He could only imagine what Kagome was going through if she was pregnant and if she indeed did saw him and Kikyo. 'God Kagome, I swear its not what you think' Inuyasha thought as he was too shook to move at that moment. He herd Kagome replied with a small ya. Then Inuyasha look at curiosity when Hojo bent down to one knee looking at Kagome with a look that Inuyasha did not like in the slightest.

"Kagome, I herd all about how that boyfriend mistreated you and left you pregnant with his kid," Hojo started which got Inuyasha slightly piss. He never mistreated Kagome, okay sure there was the occasional fight but it's not like no one has ever had a fight before. It's not like he ever called insulted her badly like calling her a whore or slut. Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head as he continued to talk.

"So I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, and also" Hojo then tried to pull out something while Inuyasha was fuming and wanted to go down there and kick the kids ass but wanted to see what he was trying to do. That's when Inuyasha saw Hojo pull out a ring of all things and said words that almost made Inuyasha go full demon even with the Tetsusaiga.

"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha stop to see Kagome reaction, he was totally expecting for him no, even if Kagome thought he didn't love her and was only using her he knew defiantly that she would say no. But she didn't even get to prove him right as her 3 'friends' all scream YES! Inuyasha watch in surprise as her friends basically said yes for her to marry that guy, Inuyasha also so the gleam in all of theirs eyes like as if they were the ones Hojo ask to marry which just set Inuyasha off even more.

'What the hell, they use Kagome as some type of prop just because the stupid wimp doesn't like them!' Once Inuyasha quitted be enrage in his head he look down to see Kagome in _his_ arms and _him_ bending _his_ head down to kiss _her_, that was the last straw.

Inuyasha jump down right behind the idiot and immediately pick him up by the back of his shirt, lifting him a good 2 feet into the air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Inuyasha growled as he hung in the air, he could smell the fear in the little idiots sent, which smelled like Kagome first-aid kit, what a disgusting smell.

Kagome open her eyes in shock to see Hojo floating, that is until she saw he was being held by some one hand…..who had claws? Kagome then gasp in shock as she saw it was Inuyasha holding Hojo above them.

'Oh no…..what is Inuyasha going to do?' Kagome thought with worry.

Inuyasha then turn the guy around so he could see Inuyasha golden piercing eyes that clearly show they were not contacts.

"I… was ah (gulp) going to kiss….my…fiancé" Then Hojo was shock when he herd an unbelievably great impression of a growl, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Inuyasha felt his anger rise as he then punch Hojo straight in the face making him go back 15ft, Inuyasha then use his speed to appear right behind Hojo before he landed on the ground to catch him by the neck. He look Hojo straight into the eyes allowing them to flash red for a minuet as he said the next's words.

"Listen hear you kiss-ass you do not touch my mate, you do not talk my mate, and you sure as hell do not think of her in any way other than if you do not follow these 3 rules you will die. And if you can think you can even ask for her hand in marriage while she pup with my child then I will make sure you will not have children or even be able to be identified as a man when I'm through with you…...Do. you. Under. Stand?" Inuyasha said as his eyes flash even brighter red as Hojo immediately shook his head up in down saying yes while he began to cry. Inuyasha wanted to make sure he got the message as his eyes began to turn into gold again, bring his fist back to once again punch him in the face.

Kagome was shock by what Inuyasha said, but when she saw him about to punch Hojo again she got scared he might kill him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, now running towards him. Every one watching expected him to just tell her to shut up while he punch Hojo again, you know the usual bad boyfriend. But to their surprise Inuyasha stop and look at Kagome, Kagome now stood next to him looking at him pleadingly. "Let him go Inuyasha, he didn't mean to make you mad, Okay?" She said while she brought her hand up to lightly touch his arm, Inuyasha barley nodded as he then drop Hojo who was still crying. Kagome then turn to him and gave him the ring, Hojo didn't even stay long enough to say thank you before running off literally crying mommy. Kagome then turn to Inuyasha who surprisingly embrace her while publically hugging her which was kind of a shock coming from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her close rubbing her back to sooth her, which it did as he hug him back, Kagome was too caught up from what happen to remember her aching heart. Once Inuyasha felt he had calm down enough he finally move closer to her ear to whisper in it.

"Kagome…..we need to talk, now" Inuyasha whispered, he felt Kagome nod as he let out a small smile to know at least she might give him a chance, that was until he herd one of her 3 'friends' coming closer.

"Kagome, are you okay" Yuka ask, Kagome turn around to see her friends as she relentlessly let go of Inuyasha.

"Ya I'm f-" But she was cut off.

"Come on Kagome, we need to leave before he gets violent" Ayumi whispered while trying to pull her away, but oh no Inuyasha was not having any of it. He grab Yuka hand carefully but quickly and push it away while standing in front of Kagome.

"Actually, me and Kagome have something we need to do" Inuyasha said as he then began to walk away but was stop by the 3 girls.

"Why so you can break her heart again?" Eri ask, Inuyasha stop to turn around and look at the 3 girls who were now yelling at him.

"And beside, she doesn't have to do what you want, she's not your little sex's toy." Yuka snap back, Inuyasha growled but what he said next's Kagome couldn't be more grateful.

"I control her, look who's talking" Inuyasha said to the 3 girls who all had raise eye brows.

"What?" Eri ask, Inuyasha snorted.

"For one I didn't force Kagome into anything, let alone agreeing with me to go home. On the other hand if any one is controlling any one it's you 3 whiny girls." Inuyasha said, the girls gasp.

"We don't control her" Ayumi said back Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you call it when you say yes to a marriage proposal for your friend when she clearly doesn't want to?" That stop the 3 girls as Inuyasha continued "Or try to set up dates with her when she endlessly told you she doesn't have any feelings for the pussy when you all like him and are to chicken to ask him so you use Kagome as your 'fantasy' girl so you stupid wenches can pretend to go out with him. When in reality your just fucking up her life and trying to make her live a life she could never be in." Inuyasha finish, the girls just stared at him in shock, and realization. Kagome couldn't help but thank Inuyasha, she had so long wanted to say something along the lines like that but didn't want to hurt their feelings. "So until you wenches can figure that out I don't want you any where near Kagome" With the last of Inuyasha anger out for them he turn around to Kagome his features soften as he saw her, and then before Kagome could say a word Inuyasha pick her up bridal style and then carried her to her house, where the fate of their relationship will either stay intact or die. And to answer the question that's been at the back at Kagome mind and all of you readers out there…why did Inuyasha sleep with Kikyo, and what does this have to do with our favorite fox's demon Shippo?

OKAY SO THAT CHAPTER FINISH WILL WRITE MORE SOON HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Answeres?

Inuyasha continued to jump from building to building while he carried Kagome; they said nothing, silently agreeing that anything that was going to be said would be said once they were in privacy. Soon Inuyasha was getting closer to the shrine, but then he herd something. He looked down from the corner of his eye to soon identify that the sound was coming from Kagome stomach. It took him second to figure out why for her stomach had never made that sound before, until he reminded himself that she was pup.

'My pup' he thought again, then he began to panic when he realize that the pup was a half demon, which meant that if it was hungry Kagome could get hurt. Inuyasha then change his mental plan as he soon made it to the shrine. Instead of going through Kagome window he jumped in front of the front door and set her down standing. Kagome gave him a questioning look but Inuyasha ignored it as he open the door and grab her hand gently yet firmly as he lead her inside. Once inside and in the dinning room they saw Ai, Kagome mother sweeping she turn her gaze and was surprise but delighted to see Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Welcome home Kagome, Inuyasha" She said sweetly, Kagome gave her a small smile and Inuyasha did a slightly softer 'ked' then usual. "Do you need anything?" She ask for she had some how knew that Inuyasha wanted to ask for something, and so he did.

"I was wondering if you can get Kagome a snack, at least 4 ramen packages might do it" Inuyasha said, Ai gave him a curious look as well as Kagome. Inuyasha sense their confusion and so explain.

"Kagome miss lunch and has been busy all day, and her stomach keeps making noises and it would be better to feed her then having her have stomach problems" Inuyasha said, he didn't make it sound like he was annoyed, it was more of a polite and concern voice, which was quite unusual but Ai did what he ask and went to make her something to eat. Kagome was going to ask him but Inuyasha gave her an answer first once he was certain Ai was out of the room. "If you don't eat….the Pup could start to eat the inside of your stomach, so it's important that you get food when ever you're hungry." Inuyasha said, he was hopeful she would freak out and he did smell surprise and maybe a small amount of fear, but it then did disappear and she seem to relax a little. So Kagome sat at the table as Inuyasha sat on the floor, he was nervous about the talk they would soon be having. Would Kagome give him a chance to explain? Would she believe him at all in that matte? And what about the Pup, would she want to keep it? Or what if she didn't want it and got the abortion thing, he had read a few of Kagome magazines and read an article about, you guess it, abortion.

Kagome were having her own thoughts as well. Why did Inuyasha needed to talk to her? Was he going to say he was going to hell to be with Kikyo, or that night was an accident and tell her to forget it? And what about the child, he obviously now knew probably from when Hojo had said he herd of her pregnancy and from the fact he was making her eat because of the child. But did that mean he cared for it, did he want her to have the child. But then if he did then why did he cheat on her, and not even a month after did he cheat, and yet he was still so caring it was unbelievable. So you could say both of them were confuse and very worried about the talk they were soon to have. Ai then walk in with a huge bowel of ramen for Kagome and a regular size one for Inuyasha. The 2 eat in silent's, Inuyasha eat slower than usual as Kagome eat faster because of the Pup, which meant they finish at the same time. Once Kagome mother took their plates the 2 headed up stairs with a thank you for Ai and then brace them self of the conversation that would see what the future for them and the Pup in Kagome womb.

Once in Kagome room Kagome sat on the bed as Inuyasha sat on the other side of the room in his usual crouch position, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Kagome hated silent's and so she said the first word.

"Why?" She whispered as she refused to look into Inuyasha eyes that now look up into her beautiful face. "Why did you…..do it with her" Kagome said, hoping he would understand and he did.

"It was because…I needed to protect some one." Inuyasha whispered now causing Kagome confusion.

"Protect? Protect who?" She ask, it was now Inuyasha turn to sigh as he said more words.

"She threaten…to kill him…..if I didn't do what she ask" Inuyasha said Kagome was still confuse as ever, Inuyasha sigh for he knew she needed more of a exclamation than that. So he got up and sat on the bed next to her, still not looking into her eyes as he then began to tell her what happen.

**AND CUE FLASH BACK…NOW **

_Inuyasha sat by the well, it was about maybe late after noon as he was still waiting patently for her. As he sat he was of course getting bored as usual and was tempted to just go to Kagome time just for the sake of him being bored and some what lonely. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a certain monk screaming some ones name. _

"_SHIPPO, WHERE ARE YOU" The monk yelled, Inuyasha ears went down a little from the pain of him yelling so he decided to shut him up. Inuyasha jump from the tree and landed right behind the monk and knock him up side the head._

"_Can you keep it down, not every one is death like humans are." Inuyasha said his wars still twitching from the sound of Miroku yelling, the Monk rub his head while just looking at Inuyasha slightly annoyed. _

"_Well sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said, Inuyasha just 'ked' before then asking a question that was now bugging him at the back of his head._

"_By the way, who are you looking for?" Inuyasha ask for he had not herd Miroku yell enough to hear the name just a loud noise._

"_Shippo, he's been missing since this morning and no one know where he is, not even Kirara and Sango was getting worried as well." Miroku said, Inuyasha just 'ked' then realizing that this could be a good activity to do, way better than just sitting and doing nothing and now he was slightly worried for Shippo as well._

"_I'll go look for him, little brat couldn't have gotten too far." Then before Miroku could tell him other wise Inuyasha was off to find Shippo. He ran around getting deeper into the Inuyasha forest as he then pick up the sent of Shippo. He began to follow it, wondering why Shippo was so deep in the forest in the first place. Then he began to get really worry when he smelled something else, he smelled Shippo blood and not from just from a little scratch as well. Inuyasha quicken his speed trying to locate where the trail ended, he then made it to a small clearing that had many thick trees and such that made it almost like he was in a hut. Then that's when he herd some ones voice from behind him. Inuyasha turn around to see Kikyo, she seem a little different this time, much different from her usual self. She had a smile on her face that was more evil then good, and she wasn't dress in her usual priestess kimono either. She now wore a white robe that left little to the imagination of her curves, if she had any and her hair was down as well. _

"_Kikyo" Inuyasha ask, wondering if that was Kikyo or another person who look amazingly a lot like Kikyo. _

"_Hello, Inuyasha" She said in a seductive voice, but Inuyasha didn't notice the seductiveness in it as he then ask a question._

"_Hey, did you see Shippo any where, I think he might be hurt….badly at the smell of it" Inuyasha ask as he smelled the blood even stronger there. Kikyo just let out a chuckle which got Inuyasha even more curious. "What are you laughing at, now answer me did you see Shippo around here or not" Inuyasha snap slightly, Kikyo then let a small grin as she answer._

"_Yes, he is here I know exactly where he is" Kikyo said which Inuyasha was relieve that she knew where Shippo was._

"_So where is he?" Inuyasha ask, Kikyo grin even bigger as she then brought out something that she had seem to have grab out of no where from her back to reveal Shippo….tied up and gage as tears were visible from his little eyes and Inuyasha jaw drop down and gasp in shock and surprise. _

"_hmmmm…" Shippo said as he tried to wiggle from the rope that held him there, Kikyo got annoyed and so she then let some of her priestess powers go through the rope and then purify Shippo just slightly. Shippo scream in his gage at the pain and immediately stop what he was doing._

"_Shippo….." Inuyasha said in disbelieve at what he was seeing in front of his eyes, he then item to move closer to them but Kikyo stop him._

"_I wouldn't do that if I where you" She said as Inuyasha sense more spiritual powers in her hands ready to go down and hurt Shippo even more so he stop in his tracks and rage began to take control. _

"_Kikyo what the hell are you doing to Shippo, what the hell did the runt ever do to you?" Inuyasha yelled Kikyo just gave him an evil smile. _

"_Well I had to make sure…that my efforts wouldn't be in vein" She said as she took a step slightly closer but Inuyasha didn't get her meaning._

"_What efforts would have you require to kidnapping Shippo" Inuyasha snap as he couldn't come up with even the craziest reason of why she would do such a thing. _

"_To seduce you, of course" Kikyo said as she purred it a little and walk closer, but not close enough for Inuyasha to snap Shippo from her hands._

"_To seduce me" Inuyasha scream in disbelieve. "You mean to tell me you kidnap Shippo and treated him like an animal just so you could get me and you to fuck!" Kikyo nodded her head still having that same grin and her arousal was also beginning to spike up which just purely disgusted Inuyasha. _

"_That's right" She said, she then went to the knot on her robe and undid it as it slide to her feet revealing herself to him, Inuyasha was even more disgusted by this, and in front of a child for god sakes. Inuyasha of course was one to talk for he had said maybe 1 or 2 many bad words and a few things about women Shippo should have learn when he was older, but he sure as hell did try to seduce any one with him around, even Miroku didn't do anything too bad in front of him. But yet here was Kikyo undressing and willing to fuck right in front of a kid. _

"_I won't touch you if you were the last woman on earth you filthy whore." Inuyasha stated not even at all getting arouse by Kikyo loss of clothes, the only thing he thought of as he saw Kikyo was that she wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Kagome. Kikyo frown from what he said and so she then allowed her spiritual powers to flow through the rope and again made Shippo cry in horrid pain. _

"_I think you might want to reconsider," She said, and deciding to really get to Inuyasha, she took the gage off of his mouth and aloud him to scream in pain._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! INUYASHA, MAKE HER STOP PLEASE I'M SORRY JUST STOP PLEASE!" Shippo yelled as the energy went through his body, enough to cause a human to feel a hurtful sting, and for a demon enough power that if another ounce was added Shippo would have been purified completely. Inuyasha bared his fanes as he grab the Tetsusaiga to keep his demon from coming out and killing Kikyo for hurting his Pup. _

'_Whoa where did that come from,' Inuyasha thought as he then shook off the question for now and then turn his attention to Kikyo. _

"_Fine I'll do, it just stop doing that and let Shippo go" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kikyo to smile as she stop her power from purifying Shippo. She then nodded as she set Shippo- still tied up – down as her soul collectors went to Shippo and pick him up, to take him to another place to keep him from witnessing this. _

"_I'll let him go after you do the deed, after all I don't want you to running away as well" Kikyo said as she then move towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as he stepped back._

"_Or maybe I go find him and then run off?" Inuyasha thought as he was planning to leave, but Kikyo shook her head._

"_My soul collectors will kill him just by a thought in my head, and if you don't want the little brat to die I suggest you start what you promise me to do half-breed." Kikyo said, Inuyasha growled he couldn't do that he was mated to Kagome and had no desire or even lust for Kikyo. But he sure as hell couldn't let Shippo die, he cared for the brat and not to mention Kagome would never forgive him if he had let Shippo die, he knew Kagome saw Shippo as a son of hers and he would do anything to save him…even this. And so Inuyasha and Kikyo fuck, not made love, fuck nothing else. During it Inuyasha had to keep on pretending that it was Kagome he was touching which he had been barley been able to do. His demon however was screaming at him to just kill the whore and find Shippo but Inuyasha knew Kikyo soul collectors would kill him and had no other way but this. So his demon powers had began to disappear as his hair turn pure black with purple/black colored eyes and regular human ears and ect. His demon refused to let Inuyasha sleep with anyone else but since Inuyasha human side didn't listen his demon side left Inuyasha slowly and then lock itself away, until Inuyasha finish fucking her. Hours later Inuyasha woke from his 'lovely' sleep since he was human he didn't have any energy to even stay awake he fell sleep with Kikyo thinking that it was Kagome. About an hour or so later with his demon powers back he was able to wake up, he look down expect to see Kagome snuggled with him, but when he saw Kikyo memories came back and he frown. Kikyo had also waken up and look him in the eyes, smiling with victory Inuyasha then got up harshly letting Kikyo fall back onto the ground as he began to dress himself. Kikyo stood up and got the thin robe she had been wearing and put it back on, Inuyasha refused to look at her as he then spoke._

"_Give me Shippo now, I did what you want" Inuyasha said, Kikyo just grin as she nodded._

"_Yes, a deal is a deal" with that her soul collectors return with Shippo who was still awake, she grab a hold of him and untied him. Once she was done untying him she threw him by Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was quick and caught Shippo as he then glared at Kikyo again._

"_See you later, love" She said while walking away, Inuyasha demon was on the edge of coming and killing her but was interrupted when he felt Shippo hug him with tears in his eyes. _

"_Inuyasha…." He whispered, fear was all over his sent and Inuyasha tried to calm him down. He let out a soothing growl and hugged him back to calm him down, eventually Shippo began to calm down. "I'm…... (sniff) sorry…..." He said Inuyasha just shook his head. _

"_Don't be is wasn't your fault" Then he growled "It was Kikyo fault okay?" Inuyasha said again, Shippo stilled cried._

"_But now Kagome going to hate you and its all my fault if I didn't go into the woods Kagome would love you…but now she'll hate you" Shippo yelled again, Inuyasha sigh as he then began to walk back to the village with Shippo in hid hands getting closer. Ones back just outside of Keade hut Inuyasha set Shippo down and told him to go inside to get some now very needed rest._

"_But, what about Kagome?" Shippo ask, Inuyasha just sigh as he stood up._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell her" Inuyasha said, Shippo look him into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, deciding that he was Shippo nodded and walk into the hut. With that Inuyasha then began to make his way to Kagome (and you know that happen then)._

**AND FLASH BACK ENDS…NOW **

Inuyasha finish his story in silent's as he waited for Kagome reaction. Kagome was stun, Kagome now understanding why he was so caring even when he had 'cheated' on her and also why Shippo had been so scared that she might leave and even had tried to make her happy. Kagome look at Inuyasha he look so guilty and had hatred of himself in his eyes, Kagome then move closer to him and went into his lap which surprise him.

"Kagome….." He whispered, Kagome silence him with a gentle kiss on his lips as she wrap her arms around his neck. Inuyasha kiss back just a passionate as she did while he wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Soon the need to breath caused them to stop so they could both catch their breaths. "I'm sorry….." Inuyasha whispered, Kagome brought her hand up and place it on his cheek as he lean into her touch.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I forgive you" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha look up his eyes widen in shock.

"You…forgive me?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome nodded as she rested her forehead against his.

"Of course I do, trust me Inuyasha if I were in your position I would have done the same thing." Kagome said Inuyasha breath out a little in relive that Kagome didn't hate him. Kagome then look down as she whispered:

"What about….me being pregnant" Kagome ask scared that he didn't want her pregnant, but it was not his reaction at all. Instead Inuyasha pick her up by holding her waist and then twirled her around as she giggled and laugh as Inuyasha let out laughs of his owns. Finally she was set down with Inuyasha truly smiling down at her, Kagome smiled back at him as Inuyasha hand then went on top of her stomach.

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now" He whispered, Kagome smiled as tears of joy were in her eyes. Inuyasha then bent down and kiss her on the lips again, not getting enough of her delicious taste of her lips. Kagome kiss her back as they deepen the kiss, Inuyasha began to push Kagome back onto the bed. His hand began to touch her more tenderly as Kagome moan, but it ended when there was a loud:

"SIS, I'M HOME!" Souta yelled half way up the stairs, Inuyasha and Kagome jump off of each other as Souta came bursting into her room. "Inuyasha you're here, come on I got a new game to show you" and before Inuyasha could even think of a answer Souta was out of the room and in his room waiting for Inuyasha as he set up the new game he got. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Then she got an idea as she then walk up to Inuyasha and then whispered in his delicate white ear while making sure her tongue slightly touch them.

"If you be a good boy, I" Kagome then whispered into Inuyasha ears so only he could hear them. Inuyasha was blushing unbelievable as Kagome giggle when she saw him move his legs slightly to hid the small boner appearing in his pants. "But remember you have to play with Souta first." Kagome said, Inuyasha growled before whispering something about wenches and there stupid power to wrap men (including himself) around their little finger.

WELL I HOPE U LIKE IT AND IT MAKES SENCE TO YOU, WILL WRITE MORE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE

P.S: HAPPY EASTER! CONCIDER THIS AS MY PRESENT


	8. Friends

Inuyasha woke up to the sun shinning on his close eyes, he slowly open them to be blinded for a few seconds before he could see again. He look down to see the woman he had a death and yet comparable grip on as she slept peacefully. She look like an angle just so unbelievable beautiful to him, Inuyasha couldn't help but lean down and kiss her again. Kagome woke up to the feel of Inuyasha lips on hers, she smiled when she saw Inuyasha and kiss him back, loving every moment of it. Once the 2 stop to breath Kagome began to get up, Inuyasha barley letting her go as he got up. Since Kagome was nude she grab the night gown that had not been rip off in shreds thankfully as she put it on her head. Inuyasha grab his pants and put them on as Kagome grab a robe to wrap around herself. She open the door and was about to go down stairs to get some breakfast, until the smell hit her nose. She felt sick as she ran into the bathroom, with a worried half-demon behind her she went to the toilet and threw up in the open lid. Inuyasha look down with confusion and worried wondering why she was throwing up. He did however hold her hair back so it won't get in her mouth, after a few minuets Kagome finally got up and turn around to a very confused half-demon.

"Kagome, why are you throwing up? Are you sick?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome just sigh.

"Its part of being pregnant," she saw Inuyasha was still having doubts about her health "I promise Inuyasha, this is what Sango did when she was pregnant for the first few months so it will be okay" Kagome said, Inuyasha look at her one more time and finally nodded in understand meant. Kagome smiled as she then went to the sink and rinse her mouth with some mouth wash. Once she finished that she turned to Inuyasha and began to push him out gently.

"I need to take a shower, okay?' Kagome ask, Inuyasha 'ked' but also smiled at her in a teasing matter. Kagome smiled at him back and then closed the door, locking it so he didn't get any ideas. She didn't want to explain to her brother what the noises that were coming from the bathroom, since Inuyasha would more in likely get his way. Kagome took a quick shower and then grab a towel as she wrap it around her and then walk out of the bathroom and into her room. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, he turn to Kagome and couldn't help but grin letting a fane show from his mouth, Kagome giggled.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha thought about it for a second before nodding as he got off the bed about to grab his fire rat coat and white under coat as well before Kagome snatch it from him. "I'll wash this as long as your pants, okay?" Kagome said, Inuyasha shrug his shoulders as he went to untie his pants. Kagome blush as she put a hand on his to stop him. "I meant once you were in the bathroom," Kagome kind of yelled as she blush still not use to it, Inuyasha grin at her blush but again nodded as he went into the bathroom. A moment the door crack open as Inuyasha held out his pants, Kagome grab them and handed Inuyasha some other pants. "Put these on when you're done okay?" Kagome ask.

"Okay" Inuyasha replied as he then closed the door, he had already learned how to use the shower and so he didn't need help. Kagome quickly throw on her robe on again as she then walk down pass the kitchen and put the clothes into the washer. Kagome then rush up stairs again with out any one noticing, once at her room. Kagome closed the door and then sigh a she then threw her towel and bath robe in a small pile as she then began to look for something to ware, something different. That's when her phone began to ring, Kagome groan as she pick it up and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kagome?" Kagome couldn't help but slightly groan as she recognized the voice to be Yuka.

"Hey Yuka" Kagome said, she quickly put her phone on speaker as she then began to get dress.

"Hi Kagome" said her other 2 friends.

"Ayumi, Eri" She said to let them know she was still there as she pulled out a pair of white panties.

"Listen about earlier today" Yuka started Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you're here to tell me Inuyasha isn't good for me I'm hanging up." Kagome said in a some what threateningly voice, she did not need that at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday when she loved Inuyasha with all her heart, I mean who the hell would.

"No its nothing like that" Eri said quickly, as Kagome now had put on the red panties as she then went to grab some other clothes.

"Then what is it?" Kagome ask, she herd three sigh before more words were herd.

"We wanted to tell you we're sorry" Ayumi said, that caught Kagome attention as she pulled out some pants and a top.

"For what" Kagome ask, another sigh was before more was said.

"For using you" Yuka said as Kagome was now even more confuse as she began to put on some long, dark, tight fitting jeans.

"Using me?" Kagome ask

"You know, when we set you up with Hojo" Eri added.

"We never realize what we were doing to you" Ayumi said almost like as if she was crying while Kagome put on her top.

"I guess we were all joules like what your boyfriend said" Yuka said also sounding like she was crying. Kagome had found a jacket she was looking for and put it on while her friends continued to cry.

"Can you forgive us?" Eri ask, Kagome stop to think as she sat on the bed crossing her legs, and then smiled as she shook her head.

"I guess I can forgive you" Kagome said in a some what amuse voice as she herd her friend let out a breath they all appeared to be holding in.

"Oh thank you! Thank you" They all said as Kagome smiled.

"No problem, but if you do anything like that again Inuyasha might kill Hojo" Kagome said in a real worried voice, her friends all giggled.

"Okay, any ways we got to go, see you at school later" Yuka said, Kagome smiled as she said her good-byes and also ended the call. Just as she press the button Inuyasha came out wearing some plaid pants that left his chest bare as he walk in.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome smiled as she just set her phone down.

"Oh, just my friends, they said that you were right and that they were sorry about them controlling me and all" Kagome said, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course I'm right" He said in a arrogant way as he couldn't help but puff out his chest, Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she walk over to him. Inuyasha then notice what Kagome was wearing and felt his cheeks flush. Kagome was wearing dark, blue, tight, hip hugging jeans with a top the had no straps and a heart cup shape that held and show off her breast perfectly with a nice black jacket that went with it.

"Here" Kagome said handing Inuyasha a white shirt as he look at it with confusion. "So you can eat with us for breakfast, I don't want mom to know about…you know what" Kagome said, Inuyasha however took it the wrong way.

'Is she ashamed of me' Inuyasha thought but took the shirt any ways trying to hide the small amount of pain.

"Ya, don't worry I understand" He said as he took the shirt and began to put it on, Kagome then realize what he thought by the sound of his voice.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean it that way" Kagome said, as she then hug him out of no where, causing him to slightly jump in surprise. "I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just don't think I'm ready yet, I'm still getting use to the idea but I promise I would not be at all ashamed of being with you" Kagome said, Inuyasha smiled as he hug Kagome back happy to have such a wonderful mate. Then Kagome smelled food and then she realize Inuyasha while grabbing his hand and then pulling him down stairs.

"Come on Inu, I'm hungry" Kagome said as they began to walk down stairs. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at the new nickname. Soon they were down stairs they went straight into the dinning room table were food was already on the table. Kagome sat down with Inuyasha on the other side, they both had a plate of eggs, hash browns, sausage, and Orange Juice in front of them. Kagome began to shove her food in, much faster than Inuyasha could ever hope for, but he pick up the eating speed when Kagome had finish and tried to steal some of his food. Once they (or more like Inuyasha) finish Ai came in with a smile as she said good morning while taking the plates and putting them into the sink.

"Kagome" Ai called from the other room.

"Yes mom?" Kagome ask.

"Are you going back to the feudal era today?" Ai ask, Kagome only thought about it for a second before answering.

"Ya, we had a lot to do today" Kagome said, Ai then came into the room with Kagome pack.

"Okay then here you go" Ai said while handing Kagome her back pack. Kagome smiled as she took the pack as she got up, Inuyasha did the same. "Oh and here you go Inuyasha" Ai said while handing him his now clean and dried coat, Inuyasha gave her a smile/grin as he took the coat and went up stairs to quickly change. Once he came back Kagome was at the front door waiting with her mother.

"Bye mom" Kagome said, her mother smiled as she gave Kagome a small hug and kiss on the forehead. "Be careful dear" Ai said, Kagome nodded as Inuyasha 'ked'.

"Like anything will happen to her when I'll protect her" Inuyasha said, Ai smiled as she nodded.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I know" Ai said Inuyasha blush slightly as he did another 'ked'. With that the 2 left and of course went to the well house and through the well. Once on the other side Inuyasha pick up Kagome and jump up and landed safely 3 ft away from the well. But before Inuyasha could even allow the smell of grass to hit his nose a little ball of red fur came crashing into Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled tears in his eyes as he held her with a death grip.

"Shippo" Kagome said with a smile as she hug him back he then pulled back and look at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome please don't hate Inuyasha it was my fault not his!" Shippo said, desperate to keep Kagome who was practically his new mother. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she held Shippo back.

"Oh Shippo its okay I don't hate Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"So do you hate me?" He ask as more tears went down his eyes Kagome felt more tears go down her cheek as she held him closer to her.

"Of course I don't, I don't blame either of you, I still love you Shippo' Kagome said, Shippo look up his tears no beginning to dry.

"Really? But what about Inuyasha?" Shippo ask Inuyasha 'ked'.

"Of course she still loves me, other wise she wouldn't be here is she didn't love me" Inuyasha said, Shippo sigh as he held Kagome tighter.

"Kagome" Some one yelled, every one look up to see Sango and Miroku walk or more like jog to them. Inuyasha turn his back a little as Sango and Miroku appeared before them.

"Kagome, your back" Sango said with happy tears going down her face as she then hug Kagome as best as she could with her stomach, Miroku did the same and for once not groping Kagome. Shippo then gasp at something and then began to run in a direction.

"Shippo?" Kagome ask

"I'll be right back I forgot something." Then Shippo continued his way to the hut. Then once Shippo was gone turn back to them an expression of anger on his face.

"What?" Sango ask, Inuyasha growled.

"Don't 'what' me I think you owe me a god damn apology" Inuyasha snapped, this was no getting Kagome confused and Miroku and Sango were not doing much better.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku ask, Inuyasha 'ked'.

"Thought my name was Half-breed" Inuyasha whispered not meaning it to get out. Kagome gasp while the other gasp as well when they remember what they had said.

"Half-breed" Kagome ask "Who called you a half-breed?" Kagome ask, Sango and Miroku look down with guilt.

"We did" Sango said, Kagome turned around and gasp.

"What! Sango how could you do that!" Kagome said as Sango looked down with even more guilt as Miroku did as well.

"Kagome we're sorry…its just that we" Sango was interrupted.

"Yes I know what you thought happen but still, that doesn't give you the right to call Inuyasha that!" Kagome scolded.

"You're right Kagome," Miroku said as they both sigh before looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what we said, but please understand we were just mad that you might have just done such a thing to Kagome." Miroku said while Sango felt a few tears go down her cheek for doing such a horrible thing.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for what we said, please forgive us, I was just so mad at you I let it blind me" Sango said, they all watch as Inuyasha seem to be pondering at the apology they had given to him, about after a minuet he let a word.

"Ked" Inuyasha said, Kagome did a little huff.

"Inuyasha is that an: I forgive you 'ked' or an: I still don't forgive you 'ked'" Kagome ask serious even if it did sound funny. Inuyasha thought about it for another minuet before sighing and answering.

"Fine I forgive you" Inuyasha mutter, Sango and Miroku smiled thankful to be forgiven but Kagome was still mad.

"I'm still mad at you 2 though" Kagome said, they both nodded understanding that Kagome was still upset. Then they herd Shippo running back with something, once he got there he stop to catch his breath before showing them what he had. In his palm was a little black bag, every one look at it curiously. Kagome took it out of his hand while she looked at it with every one looking curiously at it.

"Open it!" Shippo yelled with excitement "I made it just for you, but I was scared to give it to you before." Shippo said looking down, Kagome then open it like Shippo ask. She emptied the contents of the sack in her hand and let out a small gasp as she saw it. It was a silver chain necklace with a heart in the middle of it. The chain was obviously silver and was braided in such a beautiful way, and the heart had a flower on it with beautiful green leave gems and the petals made out of diamond with red and blue streaks on the petals. Kagome then notice it was a locket, she open it and saw it had 2 pictures. On one side there was her, Inuyasha (who was smiling in this picture) and Shippo all smiling at the camera and on the other side of the locket was Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all sitting and also smiling at the camera. Miroku also had a red hand print on his cheek and Sango appeared to be 3 months pregnant in this.

"Shippo…." Kagome said in shock and pure awe as the others were, even Inuyasha. "I don't know what to say" Kagome said as she trace the locket.

"Where in the hell did you get something like this?" Inuyasha ask never before had he seen something like this, Shippo smiled widen as he answer.

"Well, first every time you went back to your time I went to Totosai and work for him until I work off the price for the locket. Then he made it just like the locket Inuyasha has except silver which I got by selling my candy and buying enough to get it for Totosai to forge it into the necklace. As for the stones, I took some of Inuyasha adamant when he use Adamant Barrage, the red stones are some that Kirara found while helping me work, and finally the green part is from my fane which Totosai pulled out and use it to create that." Shippo thought for a second before talking again "Oh and the blue part it when I use my fox's fire to burn some of the diamond and the picture I took with your camera thing." Shippo finish, every one stared at him like as if Shippo had grown 2 heads, Shippo began to get worry. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" He ask now worried he did something wrong, but that was far from it. Kagome shock her head furiously while tears went down her eyes.

"No Shippo, I love it I never seen anything more beautiful or gorgeous in my life." Kagome said Inuyasha and the others nodded as they look at Shippo proudly.

"Can you put it on then?" Shippo ask egger to see how the necklace looked on his mother. Kagome nodded as she put on the beautiful necklace, she look down and smiled at it again with a few more tears in her eyes.

"Hey Shippo" Inuyasha said, "it's a great necklace but why did you give it to her now, its not her birthday or nothing?" Inuyasha said, the others all stop and then nodded their heads in agreement at the thought. Shippo blush before he answered.

"Well, when I was looking at Kagome colander thingy she taught me the days and stuff, and it turn out mothers day was a week ago." Shippo said, every look at him with surprise as he continued "I just figured I'd give you that for mothers day, but when I was coming back to get the finishing touches on it that's when Kikyo caught me and….you know" Shippo said, Kagome look at Shippo before she walk to him, she kneeled down and then gave him a back bear hug.

"I still love it Shippo, any mother would be lucky to get such a gift" Kagome said, Shippo smiled as he hug her back, the other smiled as the son mother moment happen before them. Once the 2 stop hugging Kagome gave a small peak on the forehead as she then stood up with Shippo, and then they all went to Keade hut.

OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILL WRITE MORE SOON I PROMISE AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES, BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND I HAVE THIS BAD HABBIT OF STARTING SOMETHING AND THEN STARTING ANOTHER THING. SO I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE FINISHING THE OTHERS, BUT U MIGHT GET LUCKY AND I MIGHT WRITE A CHAP FROM A DIFFERENT STORY FROM NOW AND THEN, BUT I STILL HOPE U LIKE THE STORY NOW. MAN I CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH IT, I GOT SUCH A AWSOME IDEA THAT GONNA BE 4 FANFIC LONG EACH HAVING A LOT OF CHAPTERS, ITS MAKING ME HAPPY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT. WELL SEE YA LATER, NO FLAMES ABOUT KIKYO BECAUSE LETS FACE IT SHE'S A TOTAL WHORE AND IF YOU DISAGREE THAN WHY DID SHE TRY TO KILL KAGOME SO MANY TIMES, OR HOW MANY TIMES HAD SHE FUCK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME RELATIONSHIP, SO YA I THINK MAKING HER A WHORE IN THIS IS NESSCERY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	9. Kikyo warning

Kagome and the other had began their journey only a day after Kagome came back from the well. Now that she knew that the child within her womb would have a loving father she couldn't help but return to her normal self as well as even be more cheery than usual. Inuyasha was also happy to know that his Kagome was safe, happy, and healthy as she was pup with his pup. The others also had begun to be more cheery, even Miroku who wasn't the usual one to show emotion of course since he was a Monk, but he was also human as well. They both were also nicer to Inuyasha for they still felt terrible and knew he was still mad at him for what they had called him, which they both knew was understandable.

They had walked all day with no sigh of a jewel shard or any trouble in the matter. They soon came to a village and they had received free rooms for removing the 'evil presence' from the hotel. Now Kagome sat in her room with her pack trying to retrieve the ramen she and the others would feast upon that night. Once she got them she turn to little Shippo who was paying with a toy of his.

"Shippo" Kagome ask catching the young demons attention.

"Yes mom?" Shippo ask, Kagome smiled at the new name Shippo had given her as she continued with her question.

"Can you please go fine Inuyasha and tell him to get some fire wood for dinner?" Kagome ask, the fox's demon smiled as he nodded. Shippo quickly jump up and ran outside to fine the half-demon. Once outside Shippo began to track down Inuyasha. He soon found Inuyasha sitting in a tree slightly far away from the village, more in likely making sure that it was save and had no threat near by.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, Inuyasha look down at Shippo before he jump down and landed in front of Shippo.

"Ya?" Inuyasha ask.

"Kagome wants you to get some fire wood for her" Shippo said, Inuyasha nodded as he then began to jump off to find a tree to cut down. Shippo smiled as he had completed the 'big boy' task. He then began to hurry his way back to the hotel until a strange butterfly had caught his attention. It was pure white with red designs on its wings it was a beautiful butterfly indeed.

'Maybe I can catch it' Shippo thought happily as he ran to the butterfly which was now on a flower. Shippo reach a hand out to it, but then it flew away. Shippo began to follow it non stop, focus to catch the Butterfly and show it to his mother. But little did Shippo realized, that he had begun to get farther away from the village. He kept getting farther and farther away until he was a mile away as the butterfly finally stopped to rest on another flower. Shippo got in a pouncing like way as he waited for the right moment to catch it, still waiting for it Shippo begun get closer until he was at a spot that was as close as he could get without the butterfly flying away. Then Shippo jump up from the air and tackled the flower the butterfly coming into his hands. Shippo then moved a thumb from his closed hands to see if the butterfly was in his hands. It was in his hands as Shippo smiled widen at the fact the butterfly had been caught. Shippo look at the butterfly again admiring its beauty, but then something surprising happen. The butterfly began to crumble away, and to Shippo shock it finally flew away from his hands as dust in the wind. Shippo stared at his hands with confusion until he herd a voice that sent chills into his bones.

"Well, hello there" Shippo turned around to see where the voice came from, Shippo then shook with fear as he look up and saw Kikyo before him. She had the same smiled she had before she had kidnap him and had hurt him. So Shippo did the only thing any one would do at a time like this, Shippo begun to run. But he didn't get far as he ran head first into a barrier purifying him a little. Shippo let out a small whimper from the in pack as he got up, only to feel her lifting him up by grabbing the back of his neck. Once up she turned him around to look into her cold and some what scary dead eyes.

"Now we don't want that to happen again now do we?" She ask as her other hand went to touch him, feeling her spiritual power from hand.

"No!" Shippo yelled trying now to desperately escape but sadly his claws were no match for Kikyo skin made out of hard clay.

Miroku walk into the hut with a bucket of water as he gave it to Kagome who was still waiting for the fire wood. Sango was reading one of Kagome very interesting 'magazines' as she called it looking at all of the strange and bazaar things. Kagome look up and gave Miroku a small smile to see the water in his hands as he set it down by Kagome.

"Here you go Kagome" Miroku said, Kagome smiled as she took the water from him with a smile.

"Thank you very much Miroku" Kagome said as she took the bucket from him and set it down ready for when they would have to boil it. Then Inuyasha came in with some fire wood beginning carried by one arm with no problem in the slightest. He set the wood in the fire as Kagome gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

"Thank you" Kagome said, Inuyasha just 'ked' but couldn't help but let out a small smile. Kirara then came next to Kagome as she set up the wood, with Kirara help the fire had turned into a nice bright fire. Kagome set the kettle of water on top of the fire and then waited for it to boil. She waited for 5 minuets until the water began to boil, she quickly filled each ramen cup with noodles as she then gave every one some ramen. As they began to eat Kagome then realized that Shippo wasn't there. Kagome mentally slap herself for not paying enough attention as she then look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you know where Shippo is?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha look up from his bowel quickly searching through his head if he had any information of such thing.

"No, why do you ask?' Inuyasha ask, Kagome then look at Shippo bowel as she answered.

"He isn't her for dinner" She said, Inuyasha saw how worried Kagome was already becoming so Inuyasha sigh as he stood up.

"I'll go look for him then, okay?" Inuyasha ask, Kagome nodded before getting up and walk towards the door, Inuyasha stop her by grabbing her arm gently but firmly.

"Where do you think you're going in that condition?" Inuyasha ask for he was now more protective of Kagome, Kagome sigh as she pulled her arm away and then glared at him.

"Because I'm going to go fine him, he is my son after all" Kagome pointed out Inuyasha growled as he 'ked'.

"And you're also pup and with the possibility something dangerous is out there that could hurt you when me or Miroku can go out and look for Shippo." Inuyasha pointed out, Kagome sigh as she knew he was right but something felt wrong, and Inuyasha soon realized with the look on her face he was not going to convince her other wise.

"Please Inu, I just got this feeling…please" Kagome ask now closing her eyes and opening them with her long lashes making her look adorable and not to mention the puppy face, Inuyasha 'ked'.

"Fine but I'm coming with you," Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled as she walk up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek before going out of the hut with a blushing half-demon following her after a minuet of shock. Sango giggled as Miroku shook his head at the sight before him.

Kagome followed Inuyasha as he was on the ground sniffing out Shippo sent. They followed the trail until they were a quarter mile away from the village. Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks as he pick up another sent, he slowly sat up with Kagome looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome ask wondering why he was acting like that, Inuyasha then turned to his left looking at some bushes.

"I know you're there, come on out" Inuyasha said in a quiet voice but it was clear he was not happy. Kagome turned to the bushes as they began to move, Kikyo then came from the bushes as Kagome felt her heart beat in anger and sadness and something else she couldn't tell. Kikyo smiled as Inuyasha growled at her.

"It's nice to see you again" Then her grin got wider "love". Kagome felt her heart fall as Inuyasha growled even louder gripping his sword trying his best to keep his demon out, he couldn't let his demon lose when so close to a human village.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha snapped, Kikyo just continued to smile as she walk a little closer.

"Am I not allowed to visit you my little half demon?" Kikyo ask, thinking she had Inuyasha wrap around her little finger, she was soooo wrong.

"I'm not your dog you whore" Inuyasha snapped again his voice sounding a little darker as Tetsusaiga was also losing some of its power to stop Inuyasha enrage demon side.

"Your right," Kikyo said as she then sent a glare full of hatred towards Kagome. "She is" Kikyo said pointing towards Kagome, Kagome was slightly shock at Kikyo surprisingly good come back as Inuyasha finally in rage leap out for an attack meant to kill. But stop as Kikyo then held something or some one in front of Inuyasha. Shippo was held up by his tail obviously knock out from pain and lack of blood. Kagome gasp as she saw her little boy like that, he had bruises all over him with scratches and one bad one on his leg to originally keep him from running. Inuyasha stop as he then grasped Tetsusaiga in his hand not allowing to lose control so his demon wouldn't hurt Shippo. Kikyo smiled as she held Shippo, the little brat had put up a fight and so she had to teach him a lesson to tell him to stop moving and to simply do what she wanted with him.

"Shippo?" Came Kagome small yet clear voice as she saw what happen to him, Inuyasha bangs covered his eyes as he held his sword tight.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha ask in a monotone voice as he saw Kikyo grin, she then gave her answer which just pissed Inuyasha off to no end.

"Nothing" She said while throwing Shippo down with Inuyasha catching him just in time before he hit the ground. Kikyo waited expecting to hear Inuyasha ask the obvious question that was to follow, but was surprised when Kagome ask it.

"What?" Kagome ask in an even more impressive monotone voice. "You mean to tell me you just did this to Shippo, and you have no reason in coming here?" Kagome ask, Kikyo decided to humor the poor pathetic copy of her as she answered her question.

"Yes, I needed to be sure Inuyasha would come to me in case he was too occupied at the moment." Kikyo said as if it was the most logical thing to do in the world. Kagome then began to physically shake as her fist tighten.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ask now concern for her, Kagome then walk pass Inuyasha as she walk closer to Kikyo. Kikyo look at Kagome curiously, Kagome was always a shy weak girl Kikyo would have figured she was just stand there and watch, not really do anything. Soon Kagome stood in front of Kikyo as her eyes were covered by her bangs. Then before Inuyasha could even come close to making heads or tail of the strange way Kagome was acting, she did something that surprised both of them. Kagome slap Kikyo, and it was no small slap either. It was a slap strong enough to put every slap Sango had ever given to Miroku in shame, a slap hard enough that it left a noticeable crack on Kikyo clay cheek and even knock her down off her feet. Kikyo hand went up in pure instinct for she felt no pain but it was just a surprise and she had herd the small crack of clay.

"You heartless Bitch" Kagome said, again catching Inuyasha off in surprised for Kagome had never swear before even when she and Inuyasha had become one that night. "You used Shippo as some kind of bait? Just so you can fuck with my mate and hurt my soon, so you can play with my emotions and heart as if it were a fucking toy?" Kagome yelled as she finally look up so Kikyo could see her eyes that held a emotion that was rare, if not never seen in Kagome eyes…they were filled with hate. "Guess what Kikyo, INUYASHA IS MY MATE, YOU HEAR ME? MY MATE AND TRUST ME IF HE HAD WANTED TO COME TO YOU I WOULD NOT HAVE STOOD IN HIS WAY! I WOULD HAVE NOT TRIED TO FORCE HIM ON ME, IF HE LOVE YOU AND WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH YOU I WOULD HAVE LET HIM GONE WITH YOU!" Kagome now screech into the air, Kikyo had drawn the last line. "BUT NO HE LOVES ME KIKYO, ME! SO GET OVER IT BECAUSE INUYASHA IS HAPPY WITH ME, AND AS LONG AS HE IS HAPPY WITH ME AND OUR FAMILY YOU WILL NOT SO MUCH AS LAY A GODAMN FINGER ON HIM, MY SON, OR ANY MORE OF OUR FRIENDS BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL FASTER THAN YOU CAN TAKE ANOTHER GODDAMN FUCKEN BREATH!" Kagome scream again, Inuyasha and Kikyo stare at Kagome with a surprised expression. Once Kagome was sure Kikyo got the message loud and clear she soon began to calm down as she turn back to Inuyasha and walk over to him and took Shippo out of his arms. She held him close with tears in her eyes as she sees her son in a sleep full of pain, Inuyasha gets up and wraps his arms around Kagome and Shippo as Kikyo watch in shock. Soon her surprise expression turns to one of hate and disgust as she gets up and with one more dirty look at them walk away.

'They will pay, both of them until Inuyasha is mine' Kikyo thought as she then disappeared while the 2 lovers and son were together.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes that now had tears for something else in her eyes. "I'm sorry what I did to Kikyo, I just…..I had to" Kagome said, while looking down hoping Inuyasha wasn't made at her. Inuyasha look at her as she again amaze him, she was always so selfless.

"Shh Kagome its okay," Inuyasha said while lifting her head to look her straight into her eyes. "I would have done the same thing, if not worse, no one especially Shippo doesn't deserve to be treated like that" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome felt more tears in her eyes as she lean up and they both shared a sweet yet passionate kiss. Then Kagome felt Shippo move in her arms, Kagome looks down to see Shippo open his tried eyes.

"Kagome…" He whispered, Kagome smiled as she moved a hand to move some hair out of his face.

"Where's Kikyo?" Shippo ask, now fear in his eyes Kagome shh him as she held him close and Inuyasha held her close to him.

"Its okay Shippo, she'll never hurt you again" Inuyasha whispered as he held them closer.

"Never," Kagome confirm as they stayed like that, holding each other, promising them with all his heart that Kikyo blind revenge and love with never hurt them….never.

OKAY GOT THAT DONE, STORY IS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT AM HAPPY ABOUT THAT. BY THE WAY I AM NOT YELLING WHEN I WRITE LIKE THIS, I WRITE LIKE THIS TO HELP MAKE SURE PEOPLE KNOW THIS IS MY STORY. SO I MAKE SURE ITS UNIQUE AND THAT'S WHY I ALSO WRITE BLUE ROZE AT THE END OF ALL MY STORIES SUMMERIZE SO YOU CAN FIND IT AND NOT HAVE LOST MY STORY. TRUST ME I COULDN'T TELL YOU HOW MANY TIMES THAT HAPPEN TO ME SO I MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM WITH MY STORIES. TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	10. Hojo warning

3 days later Inuyasha, Kagome and the others had to go back, they were however not unsuccessful for they had gotten another jewel shard for their collection. So Kagome got to stay 4 days at her time instead of 3, after a good bye kiss for both Inuyasha and Kagome and almost Miroku Kagome was off to her time through the well. Kagome walk out of the well house and into her 2nd home as it soon began to become to her, once she open the door she was greeted by her mother warm smile as she greeted her daughter.

"Kagome your home" Ai said as she gave her daughter a nice hug as Kagome did the same.

"Ya and a whole 4 days" Kagome said as she and her mother let out a small giggle. Kagome then felt her fat cat Buyo rub her legs as he began to meow.

"Buyo, are you hungry?" Kagome ask with a smile as he cat meow as if to say yes.

"Go ahead dear, I'll feed him" Ai said Kagome smiled and thank her mother as she walk up to her room. She however ran straight into her little brother who was full of energy. He looked up and smiled as he then held out a piece of white paper in front of her.

"Look sis, I got an A on my test!" Souta said with a smile as Kagome groan.

"Oh joy" Kagome said sarcastically but Souta took it seriously.

"Thank sis" Souta said but then seem to realize something. "Where's Inuyasha?" He ask sounding disappointed Kagome just smiled as she ran her hand through his hair in a sisterly like way.

"Don't worry, knowing Inuyasha he'll come back in a day or so." Kagome said reassuring her brother. Souta smiled big as he hug his sister and then went down stairs to go brag about his test. "Whish I could do the same" Kagome whispered as she sigh and then went up stairs to do the worst demon yet….home work.

Kagome study like crazy as she did her test and unbelievable pass them and did a pretty good jobs. When she saw her friends they were true to their word and had stop being a bunch of control freaks. They completely stop talking about Hojo and didn't say crap about Inuyasha only ask how was he and such. Kagome was really happy now when Inuyasha exploded at her friends, now she didn't have to hear the same reason why Hojo was better and blah blah blah.

"Kagome" Yuka said catching Kagome attention.

"Ya" Kagome ask

"How did you do on the test" Kagome smiled as she gleam with pride.

"I got an A+ on it" Her friends gasp at the news, since Kagome had begun to get sick she would only get B's, C's, and on the bad one D's, and F's.

"How" Eri ask Kagome smiled.

"It was on fables and ledge's and lets just say growing up in a shrine has it pluses." Kagome said with a grin as her other friends nodded in agreement.

"Lucky whish I had grown up listening to stories" Ayumi said Kagome grin.

"Then you would have been asleep for your whole life." Kagome and friends then giggle at Kagome comment. They were at lunch in school this was a day before Kagome would have to go back. She and her friends were talking with happiness until a voice Kagome rather not hear came into the air.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around and mentally frown as she saw Hojo.

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said, but then guilt on what happen about the whole proposal thing began to sit in. "Hey Hojo, about what happen in the court yard….." Kagome started but Hojo held up his hands for her to silence her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," Hojo then blush as he said the next thing. "I….ha…..her that you got an A and maybe we could go celebrate for it" Hojo ask, Kagome was about to say no but realizing this was a good chance as a apologizing to him Kagome nodded.

"Sure, I guess it would hurt to hang out" Kagome said but then quickly added "as friends." Hojo nodded before walking away, Kagome turned towards her friends who look at her but then turned back to their lunches. After school she and Hojo then went a separate way from the other girls as they began to go out on their celebration. First they went to the Movies and had a good time, then Hojo and her went to the mall Hojo paying for everything surprising Kagome.

'Hojo must come from money' Kagome figured as she just smiled politely even after trying to say she didn't need the clothes he still bought them for her. Then they went to an early dinner which was at the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. Kagome felt under dress but Hojo convince her other wise, and so they went in having reservations some how and having a private. Kagome started to get worried that Hojo was thinking this as a date. But she didn't want to hurt his feeling especially since he was paying for such a nice dinner for her. So she kept quite and listen to him ramble on about surprisingly money not stop as he kept saying how he had a good inheritance and a future job. Kagome was now really get suspicious.

'Is he trying to get me to like him for his money' Kagome thought but then shook her head no. No way he was probably nervous and was just letting words come out. After the some what awkward and yet nice dinner Kagome and Hojo began to walk home. It was even more quiet and awkward than the dinner. Soon they made it close to Kagome home but were going pass a jewelry store. Kagome stop to look at a beautiful necklace that caught Kagome eye. It wasn't nearly as pretty or beautiful as the one she was wearing right now that she got from Shippo, but it was still pretty. It was on a golden chain with an orange color middle that was shape like a circle. Hojo notice that Kagome was staring at it and got an idea.

"Do you want it?" Hojo ask, Kagome look back at him but shook her head no.

"No I already have one that I love I was just admiring its beauty." Kagome said as she turned back to it, Hojo however didn't stop.

"You know I can buy it, any piece of Jewelry I can buy for you" Hojo said as he then began to move closer to Kagome, an expression on his face Kagome wasn't familiar with. "I can buy you a mansion, a swimming pool, even an island" Hojo said as he had now push her back up against a near by wall and to make it worst the streets were empty.

"Hojo, what are you trying to say?" Kagome ask as Hojo move closer now wrapping a very unpleasant arm around her waist.

"I'm saying I'm richer than that boyfriend of yours" Hojo said, Kagome looking bewilder at Hojo as she push him back and slap him.

"Hojo! How could you think I'm pregnant with his kid just because I want his money" Kagome yelled unbelieving at how Hojo was acting. "My Boyfriend isn't rich, I didn't sleep with him because I wanted to get his money I slept with him because I love him" Kagome yelled but the whole 'I love him part' fell to deaf ears as he now force Kagome harder against the wall as he his face came very close to Kagome.

"You _are_ going to be my girlfriend" Hojo sound more threatening but Kagome wouldn't say yes.

"No I'm not!" Kagome yelled, then Hojo raised his hand up and then it went flying towards Kagome cheek as Kagome realize what he was going to do she prepared for the expected blow but it never came. Instead she saw some one catch Hojo hand before it hit Kagome. Kagome eyes widen as she turn towards the man who had stop his attack and to her happiness and relive it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha however look his, he grasp Hojo hands until he was certain a bone broke as Hojo scream in pain.

"What the hell are you doing to my mate you bastard" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Hojo back standing in front of Kagome. "I thought I made it clear you were going to stay away from my mate." Inuyasha growled as he slowly began to walk towards Hojo shaking body.

"No Inuyasha its okay" Kagome said but Inuyasha didn't listen.

"No, its not okay when the piece of shit tried to fucking slap you Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he turned towards Hojo.

"He needs to learn a lesson" Inuyasha then faster than lightning ran in front of Hojo lift him up and then punch him square in the eye, giving him a black eye. Hojo scream in pain again as Inuyasha gave more hits making sure to knock out a few teeth, bloody/broken nose, and make sure he was crying. Once that was done Inuyasha threw Hojo to the grown as he tower over him. "Did you think I was joking when I warm you?" Inuyasha said in a 'death will come' voice as he look down towards Hojo. Hojo shook his head no as Inuyasha then pick up Hojo and then brought back his fist ready to once again hit him until Kagome stop him.

"Inuyasha don't he's learn his lesson please just let him go" Kagome said in a voice that sound like it was going to cry and her eyes were pleading, Hojo however took this the wrong way.

"Don't worry my love, he won't hurt me when you love me so much, more than she could love you, you punk" Hojo said, oh wrong thing to say by far.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT" The next Hojo knew he was then flying in the air and then on a 7 story building being held by one arm that was not so reliable. Hojo turn to see Inuyasha, then noticing his hat was gone now showing his adorable dog ears. Hojo look in horror as he now notice the fanes, claws, and naturally yet not natural human features.

"Your…..you're a monster" Hojo said, Inuyasha snorted as he look him in the eye.

"Listen here you pathetic excuse for a human , this is me as a half-demon when you where touching my mate and almost hit her. Now if you even so much as lay a finger on her I will let my full demon out, and if you thought I was bad, then you'll be whishing you never fucking lived through child birth." With that Hojo was release as he began to scream while falling down. He kept falling until he finally landed…...in a swimming pool. Hojo swam up for air as he look around seeing Inuyasha across the street a hat now on his head as he held Kagome close to him with one arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Hojo then felt something snap as his expression became hard and full of creepy and not so normal desire.

"She will be mine…." Hojo thought as he then began to get out of the pool and with one more glare at the disgusting couple Hojo then went home planning his next's move.

OKAY I REALIZE THIS MIGHT NOT BE ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS BUT JUST TO BE FAIR IT IS 11 OCLOCK AT NIGHT AND THE FACT I WROTE THIS IN UNDER A HA;F HOUR I THINK U CAN CUT ME SOME SLACK IF U HAVE ANY FLAMES, PLEASE EXSCUSE MY BITCHY ATTITIUED, HOPE U LIKE STORY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	11. Proposal plan

_Inuyasha drop the pathetic human into the strange body of water called a 'poo' or something like that. Inuyasha had been following them, he was first piss beyond rage that Hojo was talking to Kagome even when he had promise death if he did but had decided to see what would happen. Inuyasha herd Kagome and him decided to hang out and do nothing but that as friends and Inuyasha decided to let them do it. After all as much as he loved her dearly he couldn't control every thing she did, it would be impossible and even if it was he might end up making her unhappy and he didn't want that at all. So he decided to let her and Hobo celebrate for doing a good job on her 'test' things as he watch them to make sure Hobo didn't do anything stupid. They first went into a building, Inuyasha decided to stay outside knowing it would not be smart to follow in for it seem you needed money to get in and he had none. So he waited for a full hour and a half before they finally came out. They then went into this very large 'market' as Kagome had told him before and was able to follow inside with his hat on of course. He then followed them as they made it to the restaurant with Inuyasha again waiting for them to come out. As they came out they finally began to walk home. As they were walking Kagome had stop to admire a piece of jewelry and the next thing Inuyasha and Kagome knew Hobo was trying to get her to marry him since it appeared he was extremely rich. Inuyasha saw how Hobo was then slap by Kagome and her once again confessing her undying love to him at Hobo as he smiled. Then that's when Hobo raise his hand which Inuyasha then realized in shock and anger as he saw the hand begin to go down and slap Kagome. Then that's when Inuyasha had jump down and grab Hobo hand and grip his hand purposely breaking a few bones. He had push Hobo back with pure hate and anger as he then gave him a piece of his mind through both words and actions and usual, more action then words. Once he figured Hobo needed only a few more Kagome then came and begged him to stop, asking him to spear him with the care from the bottom of her heart. Inuyasha however then felt his anger go insane as Hobo was smart enough to say Kagome was asking him to stop because she loved him. That was the last straw, and so Hobo was held on top from one of those high buildings allowing Hobo to see his demon features, the idiot saw it and was scared almost shitless. And once the treat was once again said to him with more intimidation Inuyasha release him into the pool. _

'_Bastard' Inuyasha thought as he then jump on to the ground quickly picking up the hat that had fallen to the ground and back on his head. Kagome was about to say something until Inuyasha had then out of no where move his arm around her waist and then nuzzled her neck giving her mate mark a slight lick causing Kagome to be silent in small pleasure. Once Inuyasha was sure she would stay quite he pick her up and ran home with her in his arms. They soon made it home as Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed no taking off his annoying hat and crawling into bed with her, holding her lovingly as he held her closer smelling her making sure she was safe._

"_Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered baring her head into his chest._

"_Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha whispered Kagome shook her head no to Inuyasha relieve. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone with him to hang out, I just felt sorry and I didn't realize he would act like that" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha just held her closer to him as he gently began to kiss her shoulder._

"_Its okay, he won't touch you I promise" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome smiled as she hug him tighter if possible. Inuyasha hand made it to Kagome stomach as he caress it gently as Kagome smiled. _

"_I love you" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha smiled._

"_Love you too" Inuyasha whispered, as they both went to sleep for a little while…._

That had happen almost 2 weeks ago as Inuyasha had then showed up on time after school to pick up Kagome and her friends had even help her keep away from Hojo. Right now though Inuyasha was currently watching some type of movie, Souta had invited him to watch it saying it was cool and had a lot of action. Inuyasha of course was willing to watch it because of the word 'action' but right now the only thing it was showing was romance. Now don't get him wrong he had nothing against romance, but this was a little dramatic as Souta also seem to not like this. The woman and man were in love but were force to supposable kill each other, with the bad guys threaten their families, now they were at the beach taking a nice walk. Then the guy stops and bent down on one knee, he look at the girl in the eye and then said some 'how you are my life' and all that stuff. Then he pulled out a ring and ask the woman 'will you marry me' which the woman obviously said yes. The last part had caught his attention for he had remembered when Hojo had done the same thing to Kagome and ask her hand in marriage. Inuyasha look at it curiously, why was the guy bending down like that? Why did he give the girl a ring, all he could do is asked her and if she said yes then she was yours, it didn't make sense to give her a ring.

"Hey, Souta" Inuyasha said catching the boys attention. "What's that guy doing?" Inuyasha ask, not to sound stupid but he didn't want to grab suspicion from the kid, nor did he want to let him know Kagome and him were mates, not until she was ready.

"Oh he just proposing to her" Souta said, Inuyasha was still confuse.

"He did a pose to her?" Inuyasha not really getting it, Souta couldn't help but laugh.

"No not 'pose' its propose and its something you ask a girl when you want to marry her." Souta said, Inuyasha ear flinch slightly thinking about the new information.

"Okay, but why is he on his knees, and why is he giving her a ring?" Inuyasha ask, Souta thought for a second before he answered.

"Well for the whole go on your knee thing I have no clue why they do that but as for the rings it an engagement ring, its suppose to tell other guys that Kagome going marry some one else and not to bother on trying to ask her out." Souta said, Inuyasha thought about this for a second. He remember how Hojo tried to hit on Kagome (both literally and metaphorically) even after it was clear she was his, but with this information maybe he could get Hojo and any other male to leave Kagome alone. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought then he wouldn't have to worry about Kagome getting hurt by guys in this time at all.

"Hey Souta" Inuyasha ask again, Souta look up again saying he was listening. "If you were ah….going to be ask your hand in marriage where would you want it to happen?" Inuyasha ask, Souta look surprise to have such a question ask by Inuyasha.

"Why" Souta ask,

"Just answer the question" Inuyasha snap, Souta jump a little before thinking about it and then shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I guess it would be some where special." Souta said, Inuyasha took this information seriously as his mind went a 100 miles per minuet in thought.

'Some where special, Some where special?' Inuyasha thought, he was so into his thoughts he didn't realize that Souta was now out of the room and to god knows where. 'Maybe I could do it at the cave where we became mate…..nah she might think I'm only mated to her because of her body. How about the beach, nah too much sand, and she did throw that stick which I stupidly fetch (is actually part of a episode)' Then Inuyasha train of thought were interrupted when he felt something big, soft, and fuzzy run against him. He look down to see buoy Kagome fat calico cat rub up against him.

"Oh, hey Buoy, whatch'a want?" Inuyasha ask the cat, the cat look straight at Inuyasha before he went into Inuyasha lap surprising Inuyasha. The cat seem to be curling up in Inuyasha lap which he didn't mind as he went back to thinking, that is until he felt something went on his leg while smelling the fowled smell of…..urine. Inuyasha look down and to his horror there was Buoy, peeing in his lap and had just finish as the cat jump off his now went pants making it look like he had just wet himself. The cat was now by the door and had the most innocent look in the world, but right now the only thing Inuyasha saw was a dead cat.

"You. Will. Die" and with that said Inuyasha jump up from his spot and began to run after the cat who was now literally running for its life. The cat ran as Inuyasha was behind its tail, he ran after it all over the house as he knock down things. Ai was out as Souta was way into the video game he was now playing to notice a half-demon chasing his cat who peed on him. Gramps was in his shrine, he was listening to an audio book about ancient and mythical creatures as Inuyasha was still chasing after the cat.

The cat ran to the only place it could think of in its time of need…..the sacred tree. Once there the cat was at the bottom looking up the giant tree as it turn around to see the above piss half demon.

"End of the line…..kitty" With that Inuyasha had went down to catch the damn cat but to Inuyasha utter surprise, he miss. The cat had jump out of the way in amazing speed as it now clawed onto the bark of the tree and again to a surprise began to clime up the tree like a moving fat sack of fur and claws as it soon made it to a safe branch and then look down as it gave a victory meow while it now sat there. It was normal for a cat and dog to fight and always from the dogs Buoy had encountered he would always escape by going on a tree as he would watch the helpless dog try its best to jump and get the cursed cat. But his plan back fired as the cat jump when it saw Inuyasha jump onto the same branch as it was on with a grin.

"Thought you could escape me?" Inuyasha ask as he reach out towards the cat but it went to jump on another branch. "Stupid cat, I spent 50 years on this tree, don't you think I would know this tree and its branches like the back of my hand?" Inuyasha ask again as he jump on another branch trying to catch the cat. "This is where I first met Kagome" Inuyasha continued to speak his mind while he tried to catch the cat. "This where she let me free, this is where I thought no one could care for me until I meet her, this is where I realize I love her" Inuyasha yelled as he then did finally catch the cat and held it up side down but no he was lost in thought of all the memories, he remember the bad memories, but barley. Instead he remember or in a way only wanted to remember the good times, when he finally got a life, a actual happy life and it was all because of Kagome.

'Kagome….' Inuyasha then look at the tree, he could only smile as he realize this once cursed tree had actual given him so many gifts. Friends, memories, love, and even a family, and that's when Inuyasha realize where he wanted to propose to Kagome. 'Here' He thought as his hand that was not holding that cat touch the bark. Inuyasha then had a real smile on his face as he then reposition the cat and set him down gently while stroking his ear.

"Thanks Buoy, I owe you one." Inuyasha said as the cat gave a know it all smirk before giving out a soft pure and quick lick on his hand before jumping off. Then as Inuyasha stood up Souta then open the door.

"Hey Inuyasha, its time to pick up sis" Souta said but stop as he stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha look at him curious at why Souta was staring at him, it wasn't until he look down and blush as he realize the problem. The pee stain the cat had given him was ever so luck to be right in between his legs, looking like he had wet himself. Inuyasha look back up at Souta who tried to hold in his laughter while Inuyasha anger flare.

"Speak a word of this to Kagome and I'll tell you mom I saw you watching that rated x movie thing" Inuyasha said, Souta gasp as he covered his mouth and nodded furiously. Inuyasha sigh as he then jump up to Kagome room, there he found something to wash the stain off and by the time he got to Kagome the stain was gone without a trace. Once Inuyasha pick up Kagome as they both flew to her house, picking up necessaries such as food, clothes, ect. Once that was done Inuyasha pick her up bridal style and they were soon in the feudal era. Things went normal as every one agreed to wait a few days before going and trying to find Naraku. Once at night Inuyasha waited for Kagome to sleep, once he was sure she was asleep Inuyasha walk over to Miroku and Sango who were sharing a futon as he shook them awake.

"Ah Miroku…come on I think 5 times was enough" Sango murmured Inuyasha eyes widen in shock, not excepting that at all. But after a few more shakes and creeping murmuring he finally got them awake.

"Inuyasha, what on earth do you want?" Miroku ask while Sango tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Just follow me out side, its something really important" Inuyasha said, the 2 look at each other but shrug their shoulders as they both got up and followed him outside, once a safe distance out side Inuyasha turned to his 2 friends who had concern all over their face.

"Now what so important it couldn't wait until morning?" Sango ask, Inuyasha got a blush on his face before he told them.

"Ineedhelpplanningonhowtoproposetokagomeandtogettherigtring" Inuyasha said fast as they 2 blink in confusion Inuyasha sigh as he said it again.

"I said can you…..help me….propose to Kagome?"

WELL THEIR U GO INU GONNA POP THE BIG Q NEXT CHAP HOW EXCITING CAN'T WAIT. BY THE WAY I LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING TO A GUY, HE WAS A GUEST AND SAID ON MY 2 CHAP THIS WAS A PIECE OF CRAP. WELL LET ME SAY I GOT OVER 4500 REVIEWS IN 2 MONTHS OR EVEN LESS WITH 37 FOLLOWS 20 FAVORITES AND 30 REVIEWS AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN A MEMBER SO SUCK ON THAT LOSER OTHER WISE OTHER FANS ARE LOVE.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
